Un tournant
by Rosscan
Summary: Tout commence lorsque Jarod se désespère de ne pas retrouver sa mère, et que Mlle Parker se décide à y mettre son grain de sel. Les événements s'enchaînent, le bébé Parker trouve un foyer et Lyle un nouvel ami... Histoire terminée.
1. Un déjeuner en tête à tête

Lyle avait invité Mr Raines à manger dans une salle de réception du Centre. Il avait besoin de temps pour attraper Jarod, et depuis Carthis le caméléon n'avait montré aucune trace. De plus il sentait sa sœur plus aidée pour prendre dans ses filets Jarod, compte tenu de leur enfance commune et le nombre d'appel qu'il avait émis dans sa maison pendant ses dernières années. Et Raines était maintenant le directeur du Centre, c'était toujours mieux de l'avoir dans sa poche.

« Écoutez moi Raines, je vais être franc avec vous. » L'homme à la bouteille se redressa dans sa chaise avec une grande respiration. Le déjeuner avait pourtant bien commencé, il n'avait pas dit un mot.

« Je ne pense pas que me mettre en concurrence avec ma sœur va aider d'une quelconque façon la capture du caméléon.

- Et moi je pense que vous vous trom-pez, souffla-t-il.

- Mais imaginons que je sois sur le point d'avoir Jarod, qu'il est là, sous la menace de mon arme, et qu'elle arrive. Elle serait capable de me tirer dessus et laisser Jarod s'enfuir pour que je ne l'attrape pas à sa place.

- Peut-être mais c'est votre pro-blème. Il faut avoir cet homme, siffla-t-il.

- Mais pourquoi, il y a d'autres caméléons dans ce monde, pourquoi celui-là ? demanda Lyle.

- Ce ne sont pas vos affaires. Vous de-venez comme votre sœur. Vous posez trop de ques-tions.» Sur ce, Raines repris une bouchée de sa viande. Lyle le regardait, déçu de ne pas avoir trouvé de réponses.

« En parlant d'elle, je serais curieux de savoir ce qui a bien pu se passer sur cette île pour qu'elle devienne aussi froide. Elle n'était déjà pas très chaleureuse, mais là ça tient de l'agressivité.

- Il faut croire... qu'elle veuille garder... sa tête. » Raines leva le visage vers Lyle :

« Quelle est cette... viande ? Je n'ai... jamais goûté quelque chose... de semblable avant.

- Mhm, un met asiatique. »

Lyle lui fit un clin d'œil et avala une autre bouchée. Il ajouta :

« Par ailleurs, êtes-vous toujours d'accord pour que je mette en place mon projet ? Je sais que vous êtes pour élargir nos champs de recherches, et je pense que l'humain hybride pourra aider le Centre à se maintenir dans les années à venir, demanda Lyle .

- Je suis d'accord, mais seulement si vous ne restr-eignez pas votr-e champ d'é-tude à votre seul intér-êt person-nel. »


	2. Seul, comme d'habitude

(J'écoutais la chanson "Comme d'habitude" de Claude François en boucle pendant que j'écrivais, alors ça a donné une certaine lourdeur au texte, désolée. Bonne lecture.)

Il se leva et regarda le plafond. La lumière du matin donnait une couleur chaude au plafond blanc. Il tourna la tête, comme pour regarder la personne à ses côtés. Sauf qu'il était seul. Il aurait voulu la bousculer pour la réveiller, ou lui remonter les draps pour qu'elle ne prenne pas froid. Sauf qu'il n'avait personne à aimer. Il se leva, seul, prit un petit-déjeuner et seulement quelques minutes plus tard il était dehors, dans le gris.  
Ce jour là, les quelques semaines qu'il avait consacré à la recherche de sa famille aboutissaient sur une seule piste. Il se rendit à pied vers une libraire de quartier, où il entra en souriant. Comme d'habitude il jouait à faire semblant. La dame au comptoir lui rendit son sourire, qui malgré sa chaleur ne le toucha pas. Il avança dans les rayonnages pour arriver devant livre de Victor Hugo, Les Misérables, une version abrégée pour les adolescents.  
Il savait qu'en ouvrant le livre il allait certainement y trouver la clé de son passé. Mais le cœur n'y était pas. Il prit l'enveloppe qui si trouvait, comme prévu. En jetant un coup d'œil vers la fenêtre il pensa : «Tout est gris dehors », il préféra alors chercher quelque chose à lire. Il parcouru les rayons et trouva un livre.  
Il se rendit vers la caisse et présenta son achat. La dame avait l'air gentille, et malgré son âge avancé on pouvait deviner qu'elle avait fait tourner quelques têtes à une époque. Jarod en fit une occasion de se distraire de la morosité qui habitait sa vie en cette période.  
« Bonjour, je m'appelle Jarod, je suis nouveau dans le coin. Est-ce que vous pourriez me renseigner ?  
- Bien sur, que voulez-vous savoir ?  
- Avoir quelques adresses, des lieux à visiter. »  
C'est suite à cette conversation qu'il se retrouva au musée des rivières et lacs du Missippi, à dix heures du matin, devant la photo géante d'un homme en kayak, se battant contre le courant d'une rapide.  
Il fut alors comme happé par le vide de sa vie. Jarod se sentait si déprimé, vidé de toutes émotions, que même le rêve de voir sa famille au complet un jour ne lui redonnait pas les sensations habituelles. Peut-être avait-il besoin de s'occuper ? Sauver une personne innocente de la prison, aider la victime d'un accident à reprendre confiance...  
Même cette idée lui semblait fade. Il regarda la photo, puis son enveloppe, puis la photo. « Oh seigneur, ou Gandhi, foudroyez-moi que je ressente quelque chose ! » pensa-t-il très fort.  
Il se décida enfin à s'asseoir sur un banc, et ouvrit l'enveloppe en pensant qu'il y avait peu de chances pour qu'elle le mène directement vers sa mère.  
L'enveloppe contenait une adresse, avec une note : « Jarod, je sais que votre mère avec pour habitude de se rendre à ce café il y a quelques mois, je l'ai reconnue d'après la photo que votre ami m'a montré. En espérant que vous trouverez ce que vous souhaitez. »  
Jarod eu alors une vive douleur dans le cœur. Malgré qu'il ait utilisé toutes ses connaissances, avec tout les risques que ça implique, il venait de tomber sur une impasse. Il savait que cette piste était torpillée, pour cause il l'avait déjà essayée. Il n'avait donc plus rien pour retrouver sa mère, il était au point zéro, et le reste de sa famille était caché du Centre, loin de lui, pour se protéger d'une autre séparation. C'est lui qui s'était engagé à retrouver la mère de cette famille déchirée, et il avait faillit.  
Jarod se leva du banc, et sorti du musée, brûla la lettre avec l'enveloppe. Il cacha sa tristesse par un masque serein, comme d'habitude, et pensa à Mlle Parker. Il se demanda si elle était sur sa trace, ou si elle se morfondait dans sa solitude, comme lui. Il ne lui avait pas parlé depuis quelques mois, Carthis pour être exact, mais avait le sentiment de ne jamais l'avoir quittée. Comme d'habitude il s'installa dans un restaurant et observa les gens, se demandant comment pouvait être sa mère. Si elle était douce comme la dame de la table au fond, ou drôle comme celle de la table d'à côté. Si elle était discrète ou tactile.  
Comme d'habitude il se lassa du jeu et dessina un visage de jolie femme sur sa serviette de table. Agacé par sa banalité, il essaya de saisir les traits de la serveuse, et comme d'habitude il décida de lui faire les joues de Mlle Parker, ses cheveux, son nez, son menton, ses lèvres, et son cou. Comme d'habitude il se désespéra de lui même : si seulement il pouvait penser autrement parfois, ou croiser une femme qui l'inspire autant. Oh oui, comme d'habitude.  
En levant la tête de son dessin il vit un homme avec sa mère dans le restaurant. Ils étaient assis face à l'autre, se regardant comme ces gens qui connaissent le visage de l'autre par cœur avec le temps, qui peuvent se comprendre sans parler. Ils semblaient pouvoir anticiper les gestes de l'autre, ne faisant même plus attention à ce que l'autre touchait ou regardait. Il parlèrent un peu, et c'est en les regardant que Jarod vit un regard, celui de la mère pour son fils.  
C'était le regard particulier de l'amour parental, de la tendresse pure. Alors un sentiment d'injustice violent lui traversa la poitrine. Il voulait tellement sentir, ou surprendre ce regard sur lui-même. Il désirait tellement être aimé de la sorte, sans conditions, sans lassitude, entièrement, avec le cœur et les yeux. Il le voulait tellement, avec tant de ardeur. C'était si injuste, si injustifié, une telle douleur pour son cœur. Il ne connaîtra peut-être plus jamais ça, quelqu'un qui l'aime autant que ça, de cette façon. Il pouvait se souvenir des gestes de tendresse, de son regard, mais il n'en aurait peut-être jamais de nouveaux. On lui avait volé, sans raison valable, tout cet amour dans sa vie.  
L'homme à la table ne réalisait pas la chance qu'il avait. Il ne pouvait pas s'imaginer ce que c'était de manquer un regard. Le fils était vierge de cette douleur, de cette blessure que Jarod portait dans son cœur. Si seulement il pouvait partager quelques secondes sa cicatrice avec cet homme pour qu'il réalise la chance qu'il avait. Il devenait fou, c'est sur. Mais comment le blâmer ? Il avait besoin de sa mère, parce qu'elle était quelque part sur cette terre et que seul ses bras, son amour contre lui pouvaient atténuer la douleur de la séparation.  
Il la retrouverait, sinon son cœur ne s'arrêtera jamais de se déchirer de douleur. Pour sa propre survie.


	3. Un message

En rentrant de son travail Mlle Parker reçu un message dans sa boîte vocale plutôt inhabituel. C'était Ben, un homme qui avait été très proche de sa mère, qui lui demandait de l'aide. Il avait été contacté quelques jours plus tôt par une femme qui disait être la mère de Jarod.

Ben qui avait déjà rencontré Jarod connaissait son histoire, et savait qu'il recherchait sa famille. Alors il avait besoin d'elle pour que le caméléon puisse enfin voir sa mère avec qu'il avait maintenant le contact.

Mlle Parker pensa qu'il était très imprudent de laisser toutes ses informations sur une boîte vocale, le Centre aurait pu l'intercepter et retourner cette situation à leur avantage. De plus, elle aussi était du Centre, elle pourrait très bien utiliser l'information pour capturer Jarod.

Elle pensait à toute vitesse : que faire ? Attendre le prochain appel du caméléon, qui n'avait pas appelé depuis des mois, et lui dire d'aller voir Ben pour qu'il puisse enfin rencontrer sa mère, ou lui donner l'information et se pointer au rendez-vous ? Il y avait tellement de façons grâce à ce message d'attraper Jarod avant son frère jumeau...

Mais elle ne voulait pas trahir la confiance de Ben. Si il l'avait contactée c'est parce qu'il ne connaissait personne d'autre qui pourrait avoir un contact avec Jarod, et qu'il pensait sûrement qu'elle souhaitait aussi qu'il retrouve sa mère. Or c'était faux, tout le monde le savait. Elle ne voulait que retrouver sa liberté en le capturant. C'était lui ou elle. C'était évident, elle ne devrait pas aider Jarod.

Avec professionnalisme elle effaça sa bande de sa boîte vocale et composa le numéro de Sydney :

« Je dois savoir si Jarod vous a contacté dernièrement.

- Mlle Parker ? Pourquoi cette question soudaine ?

- Est-ce qu'il vous a appelé ?

- Et bien je n'ai pas eu ce privilège. Je pense sérieusement, comme je vous l'ai expliqué cet après-midi, qu'il s'est concentré sur les recherches de sa famille.

- D'accord, alors si il vous appelle dîtes lui de me contacter, ordonna-t-elle.

- C'est entendu. » Elle avait raccroché avant d'attendre l'approbation. On dirait que Ben avait peut-être eu raison de la contacter. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle allait aider Jarod, mais seulement pour pouvoir l'attraper plus facilement après. Après tout le caméléon avait toujours fait plus d'erreurs quand il était investit sentimentalement dans une situation. Si il était avec sa famille il allait commettre une erreur et elle n'aurait plus qu'à le cueillir.


	4. Ce rêve étrange et envoûtant

Cette nuit là Jarod faisait encore ce rêve étrange et envoûtant. Il était dans un grand lit de soie, nu et heureux, avec une femme qui lui parlait dans l'oreille. Collée contre son dos elle lui disait qu'elle l'aimait, qu'elle ne le quitterait jamais, et qu'ils allaient continuer à être heureux ensembles très longtemps. Elle avait la main sur son bras qui le caressait, ses jambes mêlés aux siennes, et ses cheveux touchaient sa nuque. C'était comme si qu'ils étaient ensembles depuis toujours mais ne semblaient pas s'en lasser.

Il voulait voir son visage. C'était son obsession, à chaque fois qu'il faisait ce rêve il voulait toujours voir son visage, savoir à qui appartenait cette voix étrangement familière. Mais il ne pouvait pas, dès lors qu'il se retournait pour la voir il se réveillait dans son lit.

Alors cette fois, pendant qu'il faisait le rêve, il avait décidé de ne pas se retourner. Il eu alors un indice : la main de la femme était blanche, et lui caressait l'avant-bras. C'était la seule information qu'il détenait. Elle frottait ses jambes contre les siennes, le menton sur son épaule. Son visage était si près, il avait tellement envie de savoir qui c'était. Les draps semblaient scintiller, et la lumière se faisait de plus en plus forte. Jarod lui demanda son nom, elle ne répondit pas, lui embrassant l'épaule.

« Allez, laisse moi savoir. Dit moi ton nom, donnes ton nom. » murmura-t-il. Elle le serra contre lui, lui répétant dans l'oreille qu'ils étaient seuls, qu'elle voulait rester comme ça. Et que personne n'avait besoin de connaître son nom, qu'il le connaissait déjà, qu'elle préférait faire l'amour.

Il se réveilla dans son lit en sursaut. Jarod savait que son esprit n'avait fait qu'inventer cette femme, mais il avait la conviction qu'elle existait quelque part. Il était tôt le matin et il savait qu'il n'allait plus dormir.

Lorsqu'il fut prêt pour sa journée il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait rien de prévu. Ce n'était pas souvent qu'il n'avait rien à faire, mais cette fois son horizon était vide. Il n'avait plus de pistes pour retrouver sa mère et le coin où il se trouvait était trop perdu pour lui inspirer une nouvelle aventure. Il pensa à faire de la peinture, ou se mettre à la danse, mais son téléphone attira son attention. Jarod le pris et composa un numéro, sans se soucier de l'heure qu'il pourrait être pour elle.

« Est-ce que tu penses qu'on est maître de son destin ?

- Jarod ? Tu m'appelles pour ça ? Après tout ce temps ? grogna-t-elle.

- Je voudrais que tu répondes à ma question.

- Non, j'ai d'autres chats à fouetter. Tu devrais poser cette question à Sydney plutôt.

- Mais c'est à toi que je la pose. Tu penses que les choix qu'on fait son entièrement les nôtres, ou que c'est quelque chose en dehors de notre conception du monde qui détermine nos choix ? »

Mlle Parker soupira. Il était tard et recevoir un appel de Jarod après tout cette période de silence pour parler destinée ne l'intéressait pas.

« Et bien j'y réfléchirais pour toi, mais si tu veux tester ton destin je vais t'en donner une occasion. » Les deux derniers jours, depuis qu'elle avait reçu l'appel de Ben, elle avait décidé que dès qu'elle en avait l'occasion elle passera le message. Peut-être était-ce ça aussi, choisir sa destinée. Elle soupira :

« Ben m'a laissé un message il y a deux jours, il a été contacté par une femme qui dit être ta mère, il pourrait vous mettre en contact.

- De quoi ? » Jarod n'avait jamais contacté Ben, il n'y avait tout simplement pas pensé. Mais maintenant ça paraissait si évident que c'était une piste qu'il aurait dû suivre. Après tout sa mère avait été amie, enfin quelque chose de semblable, avec Catherine Parker, qui avait été proche de Ben. Elle aurait très bien pu lui parler de lui pendant leurs voyages pour trouver les rouleaux, et sa mère aurait alors contacté Ben pour le retrouver.

« Mais pourquoi tu me dis ça maintenant ?

- Tu n'as pas appelé depuis des mois et c'est toi qui me dis ça ! Je ne peux pas te contacter comme j'ai envie je te signale, et tu avais totalement disparu. Alors tu as de la chance que j'ai eu l'information il n'y a pas longtemps ! » Sur ce elle raccrocha.

Jarod fut très surpris lorsqu'elle raccrocha le téléphone. Il avait toujours fait ça, pas elle. Il avait pourtant vérifié sur le moniteur, et ils n'avaient pas été coupés, c'est bien elle qui avait raccroché.

Il doutait. Il était possible qu'elle cherche à le piéger avec cette histoire. Comme il n'avait rien à faire il rappela :

« Je suis désolé, j'aurais dû t'appeler.

- On se croirait dans « Quand Harry rencontre Sally », dit-elle d'un ton sarcastique.

- De quoi ?

- Rien. » Elle avait répondu vite, espérant qu'il ne cherche pas plus tard à quoi elle avait fait maladroitement référence. Une comédie romantique, dur à assumer quand on se défini comme une chasseresse.

« J'étais concentré sur mes recherches, et je voulais m'éloigner de tout ce côté négatif de ma vie. Alors je n'ai pas appelé.

- Tu me trouves néfaste ? » Il ne répondit pas, car Jarod pensait que c'était un peu vrai. Il y avait quelque chose d'elle qu'il aimait, sans savoir vraiment quoi ni pourquoi, mais son entêtement à foncer dans le mur et le fait que sa vie soi axée pour lui faire du mal la classait dans sa catégorie des gens néfastes.

« Je ne m'étais pas rendu compte que ces appels étaient si important pour toi. » dit-il.

Cette fois elle fut bien éveillée, et son sang ne fit qu'un tour.

« Comment oses-tu t'excuser pour lâcher des énormités pareilles la seconde d'après ? Je n'ai pas besoin de toi pour vivre Jarod ! » Sur ce elle raccrocha.

Il fit une moue désolée, car après tout elle n'avait pas tort. Il avait par moment un ego débordant rien que le fait qu'il pensait pouvoir réparer presque toutes les injustices, être le juge de tout sans se tromper et résoudre n'importe quel problème argumentait dans ce sens. Mais il avait aussi un grand cœur, une grande capacité de pardon, une capacité de désintéressement total et d'autres qualités qui faisaient de lui quelqu'un de bon.

Malgré tout, grâce à Mlle Parker il se sentait déjà mieux car il avait enfin une piste pour retrouver sa mère.

(Des commentaires me feraient plaisir, j'aimerais savoir si quelqu'un suit l'histoire, ou si je poste vraiment dans le vent. Je vois d'après le compteur de vues qu'il y a des gens qui ont lu -ou survolé - le dernier chapitre, mais je sais pas si c'est les mêmes à chaque fois. Merci.)


	5. Ensembles

Ils étaient tous ensembles dans le salon. Le père de Jarod, Emilie, Ethan, son « petit frère » Gemini, Jarod, et sa mère.

C'était le matin même qu'il l'avait prise dans ses bras, sur le quai de gare. Peut-être que certaines personnes avaient pensé qu'ils s'étaient quittés il y a quelques semaines ou quelques mois. Si ils savaient...

Bien sur, les retrouvailles ne se passent jamais comme on l'attend, et même pas comme dans les films. Il n'y a pas de musique lyrique, de grand ralenti, ni de travelling. Et ce n'est pas aussi inhabituel que ce que l'on pense, il suffit de penser aux après-guerres, lorsque les familles séparés de leurs hommes, enfants, ou femmes se revoient dans la misère, affamés et traumatisés, certains ne pensent même pas à s'embrasser ils prennent leur enfant par la main et s'en vont le cœur dans les pénombres de l'enfer humain.

Alors même une séparation aussi longue, avec des retrouvailles aussi désirées se passait de cris de joie ou discours chantés. Ils se sont vus, prit dans leurs bras, mais aucun des deux n'avait vraiment réalisé ce qu'il venait de se passer. L'émotion était pourtant palpable, ils tremblaient de joie. Mais parce que c'est toujours après qu'on comprend ce qu'il vient d'arriver, ce moment restera dans leurs mémoires à jamais, car on oublie pas une telle réunion.

Jarod avait donc pris sa mère dans ses bras, et ils s'étaient longuement enlacés sur le quai, sans pouvoir se lâcher, soulagés par ce moment, craignant qu'il s'arrête, pleurant un peu de bonheur et de tristesse, puis après quelques minutes ils s'étaient séparés, sans vraiment savoir quoi dire. Les mots n'existent pas vraiment dans ces moments là. Seuls ceux qui paraissent appropriées sont les « Je t'aime » mais ils étaient étranges. Comment dire « Je t'aime » sans que ça sonne étrange à une femme dont on ne sait même pas le prénom ? Mais Jarod l'avait quand même dit, et elle aussi, car après tout ils étaient mère et fils, et avaient fait de nombreux sacrifices l'un et l'autre pour presque se rencontrer. Toujours que leurs retrouvailles se passèrent de grands discours.

Dans le salon tout le monde parlait de bon train, et tous étaient heureux de se revoir, parler, et parfois de se découvrir. Dès que Jarod et sa mère étaient dans la voiture ensembles, enfin réunis et sans le Centre dans les parages pour les séparer de nouveau, ils avaient pris la direction du manoir où était le reste de la famille pour s'y installer définitivement.

C'était comme ça qu'une utopie se réalisait. Même si le major Charles avait parlé un peu de son épouse à Jarod, c'est en la rencontrant que le fils découvrit de nouvelles choses sur elle. Déjà, et il l'avait compris en l'entendant pour la première fois, elle avait des intonations italiennes.

Ça l'avait d'ailleurs bouleversé car il avait toujours su qu'il existait quelque chose de particulier dans sa voix, sans jamais avoir mit le doigt dessus. Cette question l'avait obsédé pendant des heures, alors que maintenant le souvenir lui revenait et ça lui paraissait tellement évident.

En réalité les parents de sa mère, ses grands-parents donc, étaient des immigrés italiens d'entre les deux guerres qui avaient fui le régime fasciste. La mère de Jarod était née quelques années après dans le New Jersey, et fut nommée Dalila, même si tout le monde avait pris l'habitude de l'appeler Lila. Ses parents parlant mal anglais, c'est elle qui fit pendant longtemps le lien entre les américains anglophones et la communauté auquel ils appartenaient. C'est grâce à ce mélange de cultures que la mère de Jarod était devenue une femme très ouverte d'esprit mais aussi un hybride entre le stéréotype de la « mama » italienne avec ses grands gestes, grandes expressions, manières extraverties en famille et son côté femme américaine discrète, petite et menue, habillée avec des couleurs sages, son chignon anglais, ses manières presque gênées en public qui la rendaient touchante. Et il y avait aussi ce regard craintif dû aux années de cachette qu'elle avait subit à cause du Centre et de la perte de ses enfants.

Mais à présent c'était du passé, ils étaient tous dans la salon, à se parler de choses et d'autres, heureux d'être ensembles. C'était décidé, ils allaient tous prendre un nouveau départ.

(Je suis désolée pour l'heure super tardive à laquelle je met en ligne ce chapitre. C'est stupide mais je le fais tout les soirs, et aujourd'hui j'ai regardé Intouchables en dessinant alors j'ai oublié ce que je voulais faire.


	6. Silvia et le bébé Parker

Le Centre était un bâtiment sombre et sinistre. Quiconque d'humain ayant déjà pénétré dans les niveaux sous-terrains en gardait un souvenir gênant, qui laissait une trace vive et trouble dans l'esprit, comme une fumée dense.

Silvia travaillait en tant que femme de ménage dans l'entreprise depuis de très nombreuses années. Elle avait vu beaucoup de gens passer, arriver et disparaître, ou venir et rester à jamais. Elle avait vu et entendu bien plus que n'importe lequel de ses collègues. Peut-être était-ce dû à son ancienneté, ou à sa discrétion, mais elle se doutait très fortement de ce qui se tramait dans cette entreprise. Ce qu'elle pensait comprendre lui glaçait le sang, et en temps que personne croyante elle se devait de combattre le diable, mais elle préférait fermer les yeux plutôt que de risquer sa peau. Après tout elle n'était qu'une employée avec une vie simple, qui ne demandait rien à personne. Et puisqu'elle savait ce qu'il se passait lorsque quelqu'un fouinait un peu trop, elle ne voulait pas en savoir plus et faisait l'autruche.

Lorsqu'elle avait été embauchée, elle avait été mise en garde par un ancien du service d'entretien. Il lui avait raconté l'histoire de la femme du directeur qui s'était suicidé dans l'ascenseur pour des raisons sombres liées au Centre. C'est d'ailleurs lui qui avait ramassé le corps racontait-il. Il disait que la femme avait des traces de lutte sur ses vêtements, mais elle ne le croyait plus trop là dessus, car elle avait compris qu'il aurait dit n'importe quoi pour avoir un auditoire. Cette histoire est pourtant ce qu'il l'avait dissuadée dès le début de chercher à comprendre mieux ce qui ce passait dans cette entreprise, et c'est ce qui faisait qu'à chaque fois qu'elle croisait Mlle Parker, la fille de la suicidée, elle baissait les yeux.

Pas par pitié non, mais plutôt par refus de regarder la femme comme elle était : une méchante garce. Elle préférait s'imaginer que cette ancienne nettoyeuse était une simple employée blessée par la vie qui devait sûrement pleurer tout les soirs sur son sort, et qui avait certainement aidé le pauvre mec qu'ils poursuivaient à plus de quatre maintenant à s'échapper de cet asile il y a cinq ans.

Jarod. C'était une des choses qu'elle savait du Centre et qu'elle avait préféré éluder de son esprit. C'est elle qui avait nettoyé sa cage la fois où Mr Lyle l'avait attrapé. Il avait eu du sang à nettoyer, et elle avait vu des chaînes : jamais elle n'avait été aussi près de démissionner.

Alors elle avait aussi romancé son histoire, elle était comme ça Silvia.

Lorsqu'elle avait fini de nettoyer le sol du couloir du niveau sous-terrain seize elle pris l'ascenseur de service, les agents d'entretien ayant droit d'entrer dans l'autre que pour le nettoyer, et descendit pour se rendre à l'infirmerie.

Lorsqu'elle y entra, ne fut-elle pas sa surprise d'y trouver Mlle Parker et le psychologue qu'elle n'aimait guère devant le bébé de la morte.

Oui, parce qu'il y avait cette histoire aussi, une femme blonde, très méchante, (elle avait une fois insulté sa jeune collègue Rose pour une histoire de siège), était tombée enceinte de son mari, le directeur du Centre, qui était étrangement disparu depuis quelques temps. D'ailleurs, une de ses collègues, Anna, soutenait que le bébé n'était pas de Mr Parker, mais de Lyle, l'homme a un seul pouce. Peut-être était-ce vrai, elle les avait souvent vu ensembles. Toujours est-il que Brigitte avait donné naissance à un garçon, mais en était morte. Alors le bébé avait été placé sous cette lumière artificielle, dans un des niveaux sous-terrains. Si ils étaient là, c'est que quelque chose avait changé.

« Oh, excusez-moi, je pensais qu'il n'y avait personne, s'excusa-t-elle.

- Non, c'est bon madame, nous ne seront pas dérangés. » répondit Sydney. Silvia pensa une insulte à son encontre, ne pouvant toujours pas le sentir, et proposa :

« Je peux passer plus tard, quand vous aurez fini ce que vous avez à faire. » Elle priait intérieurement pour ne pas avoir à rester, car le regard furtif que Mlle Parker lui avait laissé était méprisant à souhait, et elle ne supportait pas le manque de respect. Si elle reste là elle allait perdre son job, c'est sûr.

« Non, j'ai besoin de vous. » lui dit soudainement la femme brune, toujours en regardant le bébé dans le berceau en plexiglas. Silvia se pétrifia, son aspirateur dans les mains.

« Je voudrais savoir si vous savez quoi que ce soit sur la vie du bébé dans l'infirmerie. Qui s'en occupait, ou si vous avez vu quelque chose d'anormal.

- Vous allez l'emmener ?

- Oui, répondit Sydney. »

Son cœur se serra. Elle savait que personne ne s'était occupé de ce gamin, à part une infirmière qui le changeait et le nourrissait à heures régulières. C'était elle, Silvia, qui s'était occupé de jouer avec le gosse. Elle avait toujours eu la pièce à nettoyer depuis le début de son contrat au Centre. Mais lorsque le bébé était arrivé dans la pièce blanche et vide, elle avait décidé de venir plus souvent faire le ménage dans la pièce qu'avant. Elle avait dit à son chef de service que l'infirmière lui avait demandé de rendre la pièce propre qu'un sous-neuf pour des raisons médicales. Et depuis elle passait l'aspirateur, la serpillière etc... tout les deux jours. Ça lui permettait de jouer un peu avec le pauvre gamin et de l'empêcher de devenir un légume complet. Après tout ce qu'elle avait évité de voir dans cet asile, elle pouvait bien faire ça pour se racheter. Elle regarda les deux personnes de face. Ce qui était évident c'est qu'ils n'avaient pas l'air de s'y connaître en enfants.

« Personne ne s'occupait de lui. Il a eu l'infirmière Rosebud, puis Mlle Kiddo, et Mr. Kramer qui se sont chargés de lui dernièrement : le nourrir, le changer... Mais les infirmiers changent souvent, personne ne veux faire ce travail, c'est pas marrant de voir un bébé tout seul dans cette pièce. » Ils approuvèrent, les yeux sur le berceau. Silvia vit de la tristesse dans les yeux de Mlle Parker, et elle en fut contente, car elle s'imaginait que c'était certainement la tête qu'elle faisait le soir lorsqu'elle rentrait du travail.

« Sydney, qu'est ce que je vais faire ? Je ne peux pas le laisser ici, mais je ne sait pas m'y prendre avec les enfants. Vous m'imaginez avec lui, à faire des gâteaux et des collages ? C'est ridicule.

-Vous pourriez le faire adopter, suggéra Silvia. »

Elle compris que c'était une occasion pour elle de se faire bien voir.

« Je dois vous dire que ce bébé à besoin de prendre l'air, je crois qu'il n'est jamais sortit d'ici depuis son arrivé. Il est mignon, il me fait penser à mon fils Nathan avec son air à la James Dean, et vous n'auriez pas de difficultés à le faire adopter, il est en bonne santé après tout. »

Mais qu'est ce qu'elle faisait ? Elle qui était si discrète d'habitude, se mettait en avant, se mettait peut-être en danger. Or les mots sortaient de sa bouche sans quelle puisse y faire quoi que ce soit. Peut-être était-ce son instinct maternel qui surgissait ? De plus elle avait capté l'attention de Mlle Parker, qui la regardait pour la première fois en huit ans.

« Et si vous avez peur de vous en occuper, soyez en sure, ce genre de truc ça vient naturellement, on se fait du soucis au début, mais il n'y a rien de plus simple. »

La femme brune la regarda d'un drôle d'air, puis eu un rire brusque qui la surpris ainsi que le psychiatre. Elle ne la croyait même pas, et se moquait d'elle ! C'est alors que Mr Raines arriva dans la pièce, suivit par un nettoyeur.

Silvia frissonna, elle se sentait comme prise au milieu d'un orage titanesque. Or aucun signe extérieur le montrait. Elle regarda furtivement l'homme à la bouteille, et constata qu'il n'avait pas changé, et que son crâne était toujours aussi repoussant.

Mlle Parker avait remarqué son entré et s'était placée entre lui et le berceau. Sydney se tenait à sa droite, face à Raines.

« Qu'est ce qui nous vaut le plaisir ? demanda Parker

- Je veux con-naî-tre votre dé-ci-sion, répondit-il. »

Elle regarda le bébé une nouvelle fois, jeta un coup d'œil vers la femme de ménage pétrifiée, et annonça :

« Je l'emmène avec moi.

- C'est d'ac-cord, je vous lais-se voir les pa-piers a-vec le di-re-cteur du per-so-nnel. » Chaque respiration de cet homme glaçait son assistance. Jamais Silvia n'avait connu d'homme aussi sinistre de sa vie. Elle ne pouvait toujours pas s'habituer à cette présence, alors qu'il était maintenant son patron dans l'entreprise.

Lorsqu'il fut parti, elle jeta un œil à Mlle Parker qui semblait tout juste réaliser ce qu'elle venait de faire.

« Félicitations mademoiselle, vous venez d'accepter la garde de l'enfant. » Elle fit un regard meurtrier au psychiatre et se pencha pour prendre le bébé dans son berceau. Silvia observa la scène en silence, impressionnée par le calme apparent de Mlle Parker, et elle ne pu s'empêcher de penser que le bébé venait de trouver une maman. Elle était comme ça Silvia, elle aimait beaucoup se raconter des histoires.

En regardant le bébé dans les yeux, Mlle Parker fut déconcerté. Elle s'attendait pas à que ce soit aussi facile. En même temps Raines n'avait pas un grand intérêt à garder cet enfant, qui était de plus difficile à expliquer dans l'entreprise. Elle ne comprenait pas non plus vraiment les sentiments qui la traversait. Mlle Parker se sentait coupable de ne pas être allée voir l'enfant avant, car il avait vraiment eu besoin de quelqu'un.

C'était comme un grand nourrisson, il avait l'apparence d'un enfant de un an, voir plus, mais il ne parlait pas, ne tenait pas assis, et ne souriait pas. Elle le regardait plus attentivement, alors qu'il était dans ses bras, et vit ses yeux, semblables à ses propres yeux. Mais ils étaient tristes, et cette tristesse elle l'a connaissait déjà, elle l'avait déjà vu dans les yeux de Jarod alors qu'ils étaient enfants. Sauf que cette fois elle ne tourna pas les yeux.

Comment était-ce possible ? Qu'un enfant si jeune semblait avoir déjà connu les pires choses ? Elle le serra contre lui, espérant un peu qu'il changerait d'expression. C'était un moment étrange, car elle sentait un grand poids sur ses épaules auquel elle n'était pas préparée, et en même temps elle était soulagée de l'avoir sortit de cet enfer. Le bébé lui attrapa une mèche de cheveux et repris son expression habituelle de tristesse qui le caractérisait tellement.

(Quelques commentaires feraient plaisir, car je continue à me demander si il y a des lecteurs réguliers, j'aimerais savoir si je devrais poster moins souvent, parce que j'ai conscience que ça fait beaucoup à lire en une fois. J'ai vu le nombre de mots, et j'ai décidé de ne pas poster demain, pour ne pas donner trop d'un coup. Merci de votre compréhension.)


	7. Lyle dans son bureau

Lyle avait sous les yeux la bande vidéo de la gare. On y voyait Jarod deux jours plus tôt prendre sa mère dans les bras lors de leurs retrouvailles.

« Comment est-ce que ça a pu arriver ? » cria-t-il, seul.

L'homme était furieux, car tout s'écroulait sous ses pieds. Si le caméléon disparaissait avec sa famille, ce qu'il n'allait pas tarder à faire, il allait devoir supporter sa sœur au Centre jusqu'à la fin de ses jours. Et Mr. Raines allait certainement lui faire la peau ainsi qu'à Mlle Parker. L'avantage sera qu'il aura plus de temps pour ses projets personnels, le désavantage sera qu'il n'aura plus la confiance de Raines pour se financer à sa guise, et certainement plus de tête.

Le fait est que Lyle voulait créer une main hybride pour remplacer son pouce, et la rendre plus résistante en remplaçant ses os par du carbone. Il ne rêvait que de ça, mais avec le problème de Jarod, il ne pourra plus consacrer une seconde à son projet.

Lyle s'essaya dans son fauteuil, un crayon à la main. Il fallait trouver une façon d'arrondir les angles avec Raines, peut-être que Syndey l'aiderait. Ce n'était pas du tout sur, sauf si il le menaçait, mais les recherches sur la manipulation de l'esprit qu'il avait entamé à la demande de Raines pourrait l'aider à se débarrasser de cette chasse à l'homme qui était comme un boulet à sa cheville.

Il avait pensé un temps d'associer à sa sœur, mais il avait de drôles d'impressions sur elle. Parfois elle se contredisait sur ses intentions à propos du caméléon.

Elle disait le détester, mais gardait tout les objets qu'il lui envoyait dans une pièce. Elle disait vouloir l'attraper, le ramener au Centre, et pourtant elle semblait quelque part persuadée qu'elle ne l'aurait jamais ou peut-être l'espérait-elle ? Peut-être qu'elle aimait être enfermée au Centre, au milieu de tout ces cas médicaux, malades ou abrutis que la société rejetait.

De toute façon sa sœur était faible, alors il ne se serait pas associé avec elle pour capturer Jarod plus vite. Si elle avait un peu de bon sens pas exemple, elle n'aurait jamais accepté le rôle de tuteur pour son bébé et celui de Brigitte quelques heures plus tôt. Lui même, qui avait toujours eu connaissance de sa paternité, n'avait pas voulu de ce rejeton dont il ne trouvait aucun intérêt à part celui de potentiel donneur d'organes. Et le gosse avait une mauvaise respiration, alors pourquoi investir dans son avenir ? Il deviendrait certainement être petit et frêle.

Lyle tourna dans son fauteuil, toujours les sourcils froncés. Il repensa soudainement à la jeune O-Ren Hanzo, qui aurait plus lui donner une belle et forte descendance si il ne lui avait pas planté un couteau dans le crâne et servie au déjeuner quelques semaines plus tôt.

(Dîtes, j'ai regardé les stats, il y en a qui lisent, et des membres en plus. Donc il y a même pas besoin de s'inscrire pour commenter quoi. Mais j'ai toujours un doute, vous lisez ou allez juste sur la page ? Je doute que vous alliez juste sur la page pour faire monter les stats... Je vais stopper l'histoire quand ce sera plus intéressant si vous commentez pas. C'est pas un truc de gens qui lisent le caméléon de commenter ? Bah moi je vais faire comme ma professeur d'Histoire, du chantage. Je met demain aussi, mais après... AHHAHHHH)


	8. Lorsqu'elle avait pris son frère

Lorsqu'elle avait pris son frère dans ses bras l'après midi même, elle avait rapidement été emportée par les obligations qui s'accordaient au soins d'un enfant. Elle avait confié le bébé à Broots et Sydney, n'ayant pas le cœur à le remettre dans ce qu'elle appelait « l'enclos » et était partie vers une de ces zones commerciales géantes qui l'horripilaient pour acheter du matériel pour son frère. Mlle Parker avait passé une demi-heure dans l'un des endroits les plus pathétiques qu'il soit à ses yeux. La vendeuse, croyant avoir affaire à une de ces femmes qui faisaient des repérages pour une future naissance, lui avait tapoté le ventre comme si qu'il était soudainement devenu un bien public.

Elle reçu en retour un lot d'insultes bien placés, et fut renvoyée d'un geste à son comptoir par l'ex- nettoyeuse, absolument furieuse !

Son collègue Taylor s'y prit de façon beaucoup plus diplomate avec Mlle Parker, et réussi même à lui arracher un demi-sourire. Il faut dire qu'il était plutôt séduisant avec sa peau mate, ses cheveux blancs et argentés, ses grands yeux marrons, et surtout cette façon méditerranéenne de toucher les objets dans sa chemise blanche. Il la regardait avec beaucoup d'assurance, ce qui changeait complètement des coups d'œil gênés de l'assistance au Centre, et surtout, il ne lui suggérait pas de magasin spécialiste en vêtements de grossesse comme la vendeuse précédente.

Et après seulement vingt minutes d'explications à mourir d'impatience (ou de désespoir) sur l'ouverture des poussettes et l'importance du sens dans le positionnement d'une couche, Mlle Parker avait sa voiture chargée de centaines de dollars d'achats pour que le bébé survive jusqu'à la nuit d'après.

A ce moment Mlle Parker était dans son salon, il était plutôt tard, et son frère était sur le canapé à côté d'elle, pleurant sans cesse depuis son départ du Centre. Pour la énième fois elle tenta de le nourrir, vérifia sa couche, et fit bouger des clés au dessus de sa tête. Rien n'y faisait et elle sentait la folie s'immiscer en elle. Parfois la pensée que seule elle connaissait l'existence de cet enfant lui traversait l'esprit, et il serait si facile de prendre un coussin, l'approcher de son visage... Le téléphone sonna :

« Alors tu t'en sors ?

- Jarod. Que me vaut le plaisir ? demanda-t-elle sarcastique.

- J'ai appris que tu avais adopté ton petit frère, félicitations, te voilà maman ! » Elle retenu une insulte trop grossière qui lui aurait fait perdre son élégance, et répondit :

« Je suis sa tutrice, rien de plus. Sa maman est morte, et je vais me charger de lui en trouver une autre.

- Vraiment ? » Jarod avait une intonation entre étonné et déçu. « Je suppose que c'est ce qu'il faut faire. C'est dommage j'aurais bien aimé voir ce que ça rends, Mlle Parker qui pouponne le petit... Quel prénom a-t-il ?

-Aucun » Elle leva les yeux au ciel,

« pour tout te dire sur les papiers ils l'ont appelé « Sansnom Parker».

- C'est une blague ? s'étonna-t-il.

- Non, même pas. Personne n'a pris la peine de le nommer.

- Tu devrais le faire, suggéra-t-il.

- Ça ne sert à rien, il va sûrement avoir une famille qui en sera ravie. Bon, tu veux quelque chose ou pas ? Je dois réussir à l'endormir avant de perdre la raison, il doit certainement se taire quand il dort ! s'impatienta Mlle Parker.

- Tu l'as bercé ? Les bébés adorent ça d'habitude.

- Tu plaisantes ? J'ai fait que ça avant qu'il mange, mais là je n'ai pas envie qu'il me tâche, il vient à peine de manger.

- Si il a fait son rot ça devrais aller.

- Jarod, pourquoi veux-tu qu'il fasse ça ? dit-elle, fatiguée.

- Parce que les bébés doivent évacuer l'air après leur biberon, c'est comme ça. Peut-être qu'il va enfin arrêter de pleurer... Tu n'as jamais suivi de cours là dessus au lycée ? Ces drôles de stages qui doivent dissuader les élèves de faire des enfants en leur collant une poupée dans les bras...

- J'ai dû les sécher.»

Mlle Parker soupira, encore exténuée par l'épreuve du bain, où elle l'avait porté à bout de bras pendant plus de cinq minutes en cherchant un shampoing, et qui s'était finalement conclu par un bébé pleurant sa douleur d'avoir de la mousse dans les yeux, et une salle de bain à l'humidité biblique. Si ce foutu rot ne marchait pas pour le faire taire, elle allait vraiment le faire dormir dehors.

Jarod avait raccroché, et quelques minutes plus tard le bébé s'était endormit la bouche ouverte. Dorénavant Mlle Parker ne regarderait plus jamais les parents de la même façon. Elle se leva avec l'enfant dans les bras, essayant de faire abstraction du carnage ambiant, et se rendit dans sa chambre. Bien sur, elle n'avait pas réussi à ouvrir le lit pliable, il aurait fallu un diplôme d'ingénieur pour ça, alors elle mit le bébé au centre de son grand lit, priant pour qu'il ne se réveille pas, et se prépara pour une nuit en alternance entre deux mondes.

Le lendemain matin ce fut le bébé qui la fit sursauter en criant près de son visage. Elle avait dormi à côté de lui, la tête à son niveau pour le surveiller. Personne ne lui avait jamais dit que s'occuper d'un être aussi petit pouvait être le fruit d'autant d'angoisses. Elle n'avait fait que somnoler, mais son réveil lui fit l'effet d'être un vampire qu'on sortait de son cercueil. Assise, elle reprit ses esprits lentement, sans avoir faillit taper sur le visage de l'enfant comme on le ferait pour un radio réveil. Ses muscles lui faisaient mal, mais elle pris le bébé dans ses bras et le posa sur une serviette dans la salle de bain, car elle avait sentit une odeur suspecte. Oh ! Personne ne lui avait dit non plus que les enfants pouvaient produire des horreurs pareilles ! Elle jeta la couche dans sa poubelle, et penchant sa tête dans le lavabo pendant une seconde à cause d'un haut le cœur trop important.

Après quelques longues minutes d'épreuves diverses très peu stimulantes intellectuellement, même pas gratifiantes, elle était assise dans son canapé, pas habillée, le biberon et le bébé dans les bras.

C'est à ce moment que le téléphone sonna. Après quelques acrobaties elle décrocha :

« C'est moi.

- C'est moi aussi, répondit-elle.

- Je n'ai pas réussi à dormir de la nuit.

- Tu n'es pas le seul, dit-elle sur un ton sarcastique.

- Je n'arrête pas de penser à ton frère, continua-t-il dans sa pensée.

- Que c'est mignon, tu vas faire un sacré bon mari. » Elle avait dit ça impulsivement, regretta aussitôt ses paroles, relégua leur cause à la fatigue aussi vite, constata le peu de sens qu'elles avaient, et le téléphone coincé entre l'épaule et l'oreille elle ajouta :

« Qu'est ce que tu veux ?

- Euh... » Lui avait l'air beaucoup plus déconcerté par ce qu'elle venait de dire, même si il trouvait que ça n'avait pas beaucoup de sens non plus.

« Je pense que je devrais m'occuper de l'adoption de ton frère.

- Pourquoi toi ?

- Et bien j'ai découvert ce qu'était une famille il n'y a pas longtemps, j'ai un bon contact avec les gens, et je doute que tu ailles vraiment envie de le faire.

- Très bien, envoie moi ton C.V.

- Je pourrais même effacer son passé, et travailler un peu avec lui pour qu'il rattrape son retard psychomoteur. »

Ça ce n'était pas une mauvaise idée, le bébé devrait déjà parler depuis longtemps. Or il ne tenait même pas assis. Comme si qu'il n'avait pas changé depuis la période sainte de Raines.

« Écoute Jarod, je ne vais pas réfléchir plus longtemps à ta proposition parce que j'ai l'impression qu'il m'a vidé de toutes mes forces alors que je l'ai depuis seulement 16 heures. Dépêche toi de préparer tout ça, et je te le donne dès que tu veux. »

Jarod soupira derrière son téléphone, désolé par le manque d'empathie apparente que faisait preuve Mlle Parker pour son frère. Il comprenait qu'elle réagissait de cette façon, mais il avait espéré qu'elle aurait insisté pour s'occuper de ça d'elle même, ça aurait montré l'importance que tenait cet enfant dans sa vie. Mais peut-être qu'il se trompait, qu'elle ne tenait pas tant que ça à ce bébé. Peu importe, maintenant il n'avait qu'à tenir sa proposition et lui trouver une famille.

« Bon courage pour cette journée Mlle Parker. » Et il raccrocha.


	9. Sur une colline

(Je voudrais d'abord vous remerciez pour les commentaires, ça fait vraiment plaisir ! Et pour ceux qui aiment les longs chapitres, en voilà un, mais il y en a encore des courts après, ça arrive, je vais pas les rallonger pour rien dire hein.)

Elle marchait vers la voiture avec son arme dans le dos. Elle pouvait sentir le pistolet qu'elle n'utilisait pratiquement jamais. C'était celui des grandes occasions, celui qui la rassurait. Elle pouvait sentir la dureté de l'objet lorsqu'à chacun de ses pas il cognait sa vertèbre. Elle ne pouvait pas s'asseoir avec celui là, ses angles étaient trop durs. Mais elle aimait ce pistolet, il la maintenait à la réalité de sa vie : elle était une chasseresse et ce qu'elle faisait là était exceptionnel. Mlle Parker tenait vraiment à s'en rappeler.

Son frère était dans ses bras, elle le portait sur le côté gauche, au cas où qu'elle aurait besoin de sa main droite pour réagir rapidement. Elle savait pourtant que Jarod n'allait pas l'attaquer ou quoi que ce soit dans ce genre, mais elle tenait à mettre des barrières, quelque soit leur forme.

Elle avait déjà fait un bon kilomètre à pied, ses chaussures lui faisait mal à cause du poids ajouté par le bébé. Le plan avait été simple : prendre la voiture avec son frère jusqu'à une petite ville à une trentaine de kilomètres de Blue Cove, y garer la voiture, marcher jusqu'à une forêt où elle y rejoindrait Jarod pour lui confier l'enfant. Elle regrettait juste de ne jamais avoir réussi à ouvrir la poussette, le voyage aurait été beaucoup moins douloureux.

Elle s'était quand même bien débrouillée le deuxième jour avec son frère, elle avait finalement réussi à ouvrir son lit, et avait enfin utilisé une des nombreuses journées de congés qu'elle devait prendre. Mlle Parker avait même réussi à jouer avec lui en prenant les vieux foulards de sa mère, ranger le désordre ambiant, et dormir sans trop de soucis. Mais ça avait été exténuant, et elle avait vraiment hâte de le donner à Jarod.

Après tout elle ne pouvait pas l'élever, et n'avait pas pu s'attacher au bébé en si peu d'occasions. Il n'avait même pas de prénom. Elle n'aura qu'à le donner et voilà. Jarod était plus doué qu'elle pour les contacts humains, il saura comment contacter les bonnes personnes, et leur parler. Oui, c'était si simple. Il s'occupera des papiers, de lui trouver une famille, et comme ça elle n'aurait pas à le faire. Elle faisait confiance à Jarod pour ça.

Et puis les procédures ce n'était pas son truc, elle s'imaginait mal rencontrer des gens plein de rêves de famille à en vomir qui voudraient lui prendre le bébé. Alors que le confier à Jarod était beaucoup moins compliqué. Et puis c'est lui qui s'était proposé de le faire après tout.

Un pleur de son frère l'arracha à ses pensés. Le bébé commençait à rougir de colère, mais elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Elle s'assit sur un des nombreux tas de bois qui longeaient le chemin pour le regarder de face. Le bébé pleurait de plus en plus fort, et commençait à tousser. Mlle Parker n'avait aucun don pour les enfants, et tout ceci lui était étranger. Elle essaya de le serrer contre elle, comme elle voyait parfois dans ces publicités pour les crèmes hydratantes, mais ça ne fonctionnait pas. De plus elle avait soif, et son manteau lui tenait trop chaud.

Elle essaya alors d'ignorer les cris de son frère et sortit une bouteille du sac qui contenait le nécessaire bébé vanté par le vendeur. D'ailleurs, elle n'avait pas utilisé la moitié des objets du gros sac.

Elle bu une gorgé et il arrêta de pleurer. Rassurée, elle referma la bouteille et la remit dans le sac. Elle se leva pour reprendre sa route, même si ses pieds lui faisaient terriblement mal. Or il reprit ses plaintes. Mlle Parker comprit que lui aussi avait soif, et s'assit de nouveau pour lui mettre la bouteille devant la figure. « Allez bébé, essaye comme ça, j'ai pas le temps de mettre ça dans un biberon. » lui dit-elle. Elle réussit alors à lui faire boire un petit peu, en lui mouillant maladroitement le cou au passage, et elle l'essuya tant bien que mal avec une de ces lingettes qui encombraient en masse le sac matelassé.

Lorsqu'elle reprit sa route elle avait déjà cinq minutes de retard sur son horaire.

Quand elle vit la voiture noire, le soleil de fin d'hiver en face d'elle descendait. Éblouie elle fut accueillie par un :

« Merci d'être venue » de Jarod.

« Comme si que je n'allais pas venir » répondit-elle.

Voilà, les salutations étaient faites.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il lui est arrivé ? » demanda-t-il en désignant son manteau matelassé trempé sur le devant.

« Un accident de bouteille. Voilà le sac. Je n'ai jamais compris à quoi pouvait bien servir le drôle de plumeau à côté du biberon, mais tu te chargeras de ça.»

Glaciale, elle lui mis le bébé dans les bras, ce qui soulagea ses pieds et son dos, et lui donna le sac qui l'encombrait tant. Jarod la dévisageait, déconcerté. Il voulait qu'elle reste un peu, et le fait qu'elle ne cache pas son animosité envers lui faisait un peu mal.

« Attends, il faut que j'installe le siège du bébé.

- C'est ton problème maintenant. »

Il la regarda d'un drôle d'air, il savait qu'elle n'avait pas envie de s'éterniser, mais il avait quand même besoin de son aide à ce moment précis.

« J'ai vraiment besoin que tu le gardes quelques minutes avec toi Parker, je ne peux pas le laisser sur le siège sans protection.

- Et pourquoi tu ne l'as pas fait avant ?

- Je viens de l'acheter, et je pensais pouvoir compter sur toi.»

Elle lui lança un regard noir et s'assit à l'avant passager, la porte ouverte, avec le bébé sur les genoux. Elle dû s'avouer que ça faisait le plus grand bien. Jarod prépara rapidement un biberon d'eau qui lui mit dans les mains et commença par sortir le siège du coffre.

« Il faut que tu lui choisisses un prénom pour les papiers d'adoption.

- On ne peux pas laisser sa future famille choisir ?

- Ils vont poser des questions si il n'a toujours pas eu de prénom à son âge. »

Mlle Parker regarda Jarod d'un air entendu. Après tout, _il n'avait toujours pas de prénom_ malgré son âge.

« Je sais pas, débrouille toi.

- Je préférais que ça soit toi, étant donné que tu es sa sœur. » Elle détourna le visage, se pinçant les lèvres. Il avait encore réussit à la toucher, à remettre les choses à leur place. Elle serra le bébé contre elle et sentit d'odeur de ses cheveux blonds pour la première fois. Et elle réalisa qu'il sentaient exactement comme les siens, mais après réflexion c'était certainement parce qu'elle avait utilisé son propre shampoing sur lui. Mlle Parker céda et ferma les yeux :

« Nathan.

- Pourquoi ?

- Faut-il vraiment qu'il y ait une raison ? Si ça ne te plaît pas, change. »

Jarod se contenta de cette réponse, et attacha le siège à la ceinture de sécurité. En tournant la tête vers Mlle Parker, il remarqua la forme d'une arme dans son dos, ce qu'il l'exaspéra. Qu'est ce qu'il n'allait pas chez cette femme pour qu'elle se sente obligé de se promener avec une arme supplémentaire alors qu'elle avait un enfant dans les bras ?

Le siège fixé, il se leva pour faire face à Mlle Parker. Son regard était perdu dans le vague, et elle serrait le bébé contre elle.

« A quoi tu penses ? » Elle ne daigna même pas lui répondre, et ce que la plupart des gens auraient interprété comme du mépris, Jarod y vit de l'évitement. Elle semblait refuser de faire face à ses véritables sentiments face à la situation, comme pour tout le reste d'ailleurs. Il tenta une malheureuse approche :

« Tu te sens prête ?

- Bien sur que je suis prête, je n'attend que ça depuis tout à l'heure ! »

Il ne la cru pas une seconde, mais feint d'accepter sa réponse. Elle avait répondu comme elle voulait qu'on s'attende d'elle après tout. Il se leva en face d'elle, et lorsqu'il tendit les bras vers le prénommé Nathan il perçu rapidement qu'elle serrait le bébé contre elle. Il fit semblant de ne pas le remarquer, peut-être qu'elle ne s'en apercevait pas elle même, et il le mit contre lui. Lorsqu'elle fut partie le bébé pleura de nouveau.

Jarod essaya de le calmer mais seul le sommeil eu raison de ses cris. Pendant le trajet étoilé il regarda Nathan à travers le rétroviseur de l'habitacle. Il s'interrogea sur ses origines et le pourquoi de son existence. Était-il vraiment destiné à être l'héritier du Centre ? Ou il y avait autre chose qui faisait que sa naissance fut si préparé par son père ?

C'était la première fois qu'il voyait le bébé, et il fut peu étonné de voir que l'enfant ne ressemblait pas à Mr. Parker. Après tout il avait très peu de chances d'être l'enfant d'un homme stérile. Mais il n'avait rien de Raines non plus. Il avait beaucoup de Brigitte bien sur, mais il jurera voir une ressemblance avec Lyle dans ces traits.

La théorie qu'il avait en tête depuis bien longtemps se confirma alors : Brigitte avait trompé son mari avec son beau-fils, et avait fait passé sa grossesse pour un miracle dû aux médicaments que Mr Parker prenait pour concevoir un enfant...

Mr Parker pensait sûrement que son fils était le seul de sa chair et pas celle de son frère.

Peu importe d'où venait cet enfant en fait, qui étaient ses parents génétiques, ou à quoi il était destiné. Il semble à présent que seul Jarod avait le pouvoir de lui donner un bel avenir, et que le constat qu'on pouvait faire du début de sa vie était que personne n'avait vraiment aimé cet enfant depuis sa naissance. Maintenant ça allait changer.

(J'espère que vous n'êtes pas trop dérangés par le fait que j'ai nommé le bébé, mais je n'avait vraiment pas envie de faire des paraphrases tout le long.)


	10. De grandes responsabilités

(Je vous le dit juste à l'avance, ce chapitre est plutôt nul, je sais pas pourquoi, j'arrive pas à l'arranger... Juste pour savoir, qui a pensé à Spider Man en voyant le titre du chapitre ?)

Assis dans sa chambre, Jarod essayait de se concentrer sur son livre de psychologie infantile, mais il n'y parvenait pas à cause des gémissements incessants que faisait Nathan. Depuis qu'il avait rencontré le petit il y avait maintenant six jours, il n'avait cessé de se plaindre.

Il était triste, mais le caméléon ne parvenait pas à trouver pourquoi. Il avait pensé à pleins de choses, une cause traumatique due sa solitude, à l'abandon, une cause médicale, un problème grave de gestion des émotions... Il aurait trouvé la solution bien plus vite si le bébé cessait un peu de lui donner la migraine, ça le rendait idiot. Jamais il n'avait imaginé qu'un enfant pouvait être aussi épuisant. Sa famille l'aidait bien sur, tout le monde y mettait du sien, mais avoir pleins de personnes impliqués dans la vie du bébé était encore plus compliqué à gérer.

Et puis quelque chose le pesait. L'idée de confier l'enfant à une famille lui comprimait la poitrine. L'idée qu'il se retrouve dans un foyer sans amour, ou incompétent l'inquiétait, et même si il trouve des gens assez bien pour lui, rien ne pourra effacer son passé. Si il garde des séquelles de son traitement au Centre, est-ce que ses futurs parents pourraient comprendre ? C'est pourquoi Jarod avait pris une décision.

Lorsqu'il avait parlé à des couples en attente d'adoption, ils avaient parlé des raisons qui les motivaient d'avoir un enfant. L'amour à donner, la transmission des valeurs, le fait d'avoir quelque chose d'universel avec n'importe quelle personne dans le monde. C'étaient des idées qui le séduisait.

Quand on est père on peut toujours parler des gosses, que ce soit que ce soit avec l'avocat le plus ennuyeux d'Afrique du Sud, ou un marchant d'épice en Inde. Et pour Jarod qui n'avait jamais eu grand chose en commun avec les autres, une opportunité pareille d'être normal ne se laissait pas comme ça. Bien sur il y avait quelque chose d'égoïste dans cette décision, avoir un enfant pour soi, sur une opportunité, alors qu'il y avait tellement de gens qui priaient tout les jours pour en avoir un. Mais il en avait déjà parlé avec ses parents, avait pesé le pour et le contre.

Il avait déjà aidé des centaines de personnes, sans jamais penser à lui avant ça. Même si la peur que le Centre l'attrape et fasse du bébé un orphelin le freinait, le bénéfice d'avoir une famille construite par lui-même en retour était encore plus grand. De plus si ils avaient encore une possibilité de le rattraper, c'est parce qu'il le voulait bien. Bien sur, il pourrait être un mauvais père, après tout il ne savait pas vraiment ce que c'était d'être un fils, même avec toutes les bonnes intentions du monde, on peut faire des erreurs.

Or il avait quand même décidé de le faire. Il allait devenir le père de Nathan, l'élever, en faire un homme, et lui donner une belle vie et de l'amour.

Mais pour cela il fallait qu'il rompe les liens avec le Centre. Totalement, et tous.

Et c'est justement ça qui le tracassait. Rompre les liens. Peut-être qu'il pouvait attendre encore un peu. Ce qui c'était passé ces dernières semaines avec Mlle Parker avait rendu la séparation encore plus compliquée.

Nathan se mit à tousser. Jarod tourna la tête vers le bébé sur le tapis d'éveil. Il avait encore les yeux humides, mais ne pleurait plus. Il se leva de son lit et pris l'enfant dans les bras. Il écouta sa respiration, et remarqua en écoutant que quelque chose obstruait légèrement son larynx.

C'était donc ça qui le faisait pleurer. Pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas remarqué avant ? Il prit Nathan sur ses genoux et le serra contre lui. D'expérience il savait que les urgences étaient combles à cette heure tardive, surtout le week-end. Et le bébé ne courait pas de danger immédiat. Il décida quand même de le garder dans sa chambre cette nuit là, histoire de s'assurer qu'il ne s'étouffe pas.

Il imaginait le pire, ses connaissances en médecine étaient grandes, des tas de choses plus ou moins graves auraient pu lui faire ça. Pourquoi le Centre ne l'avait pas traité pour ce qu'il avait ? Était-ce leur faute ?

(Vous avez quand même le droit de commenter ;) )


	11. Un appel

Une semaine plus tard elle était assise dans son canapé, dans le même pyjama vert qu'elle avait porté après le braquage de la banque il y a plus de trois ans. Mlle Parker avait beaucoup pensé à Nathan pendant le trajet du retour. Elle ne pouvait pas s'arrêter de penser au bébé. En réalité elle pensait à lui sans arrêt depuis le moment où un agent des services sociaux était venu la voir pour lui confier sa garde.

Elle ne l'avouerait jamais à personne, ni à elle même, mais elle avait en quelque sorte aimé l'avoir avec elle.

C'est certain, lorsqu'elle avait confié son frère à Jarod elle ne s'était pas attendue à avoir des doutes sur ce qu'elle faisait. Après tout elle n'était pas faite pour être mère, c'est ce qu'elle avait toujours pensé. Et ces deux journées passés avec lui l'avaient prouvé. Mais laisser le bébé derrière elle l'avait tiraillée de doutes. Et si il n'était pas bien dans sa nouvelle famille ? Cette pensée lui donna des frissons. Elle n'avait pas participé à l'aube de sa vie, personne d'ailleurs, ou peut-être cette femme de ménage de temps en temps, mais elle avait quand même le sentiment d'être toujours restée avec lui par la pensée. Elle aurait peut-être dû essayer au moins. Pas une seconde elle n'avait pensé être capable d'endosser ce rôle.

Mlle Parker se mit à sourire. Elle devenait sentimentale à cause de Jarod, car il en faisait toujours des tonnes, et ça commençait à lui monter à la tête. Cette situation était ridicule, réfléchir à tout ça après avoir pris une décision, Broots le faisait, pas elle. De toute façon le bébé allait bientôt avoir une nouvelle famille dans quelques jours, c'est ce qui était prévu. Jarod allait le donner à des gens sympathiques, sachant faire un biberon correctement, aimant les jeux d'éveil et les chansons sur les ours. La chasse allait donc pouvoir reprendre ses règles habituelles, et ainsi elle pourrait penser à autre chose.

Le téléphone sonna, ce qui l'extirpa de ses pensés. C'était sûrement lui.

Elle pris une inspiration et décrocha :

« Quoi ?

- C'est moi. Je voulais parler.

- Je suppose sachant que tu me téléphones.

- De... Oh, d'accord, je suis un peu fatigué en ce moment.

- Oh, wonderboy est fatigué, il doit être tard là où tu habites...

- Bien tenté, mais ça ne fonctionne pas avec moi. Tu le sais très bien.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux ? souffla-t-elle.

- Je voulais te dire que je m'en vais. »

Elle eu un frisson qui lui parcouru l'échine, cela ne présageait rien de bon. Techniquement il était déjà parti du Centre, mais... Jarod tentait de dire les choses de façon la plus correcte possible, même si il n'y en avait pas vraiment.

« Tu es déjà parti.

- Tu sais ce que je veux dire, je veux disparaître, pour de vrai. J'en ai assez de cette vie. Il fallait bien que l'un de nous craque, et c'est moi. Je vais rompre le contact avec vous tous.» Il pris une respiration, mais elle ne faisait déjà plus aucun bruit dans le combiné. Elle réalisait ce qu'il disait, et en même temps une grande partie de son cerveau ne parvenait pas à l'intégrer. C'est tout ce qu'il y avait d'imprévu.

« Jarod... » Elle ne finit pas sa phrase. Son canapé lui semblait soudainement si froid, si inconfortable. Son visage brûlait de milles feux, le cœur serré elle ajouta :

« Pourquoi ? »

C'était stupide de demander ça, elle le savait déjà non ? Il répondit quand même.

« Tu sais très bien que je n'allais pas rester un fugitif toute ma vie juste pour tes beaux yeux. Il fallait qu'un d'entre nous se fasse une raison, alors voilà, j'ai décidé de disparaître.

- Maintenant ? »

Il en avait assez de ses questions, elle avait très bien compris, elle refusait juste d'accepter.

« Parker... » Il réalisa que c'était peut-être la dernière fois qu'il l'avait au téléphone. La dernière fois qu'il lui parlait après des centaines d'appels réguliers. Oh Jarod ! Ressaisis toi voyons !, pensa-t-il avec l'accent de sa mère.

« Il y a autre chose. »

Il ne savait pas vraiment comment le dire, alors il ne pensa plus et sa bouche parla, sans introduire :

« Nathan va avoir besoin d'une opération.

- Quoi ? » Elle avait hoqueté, et puis la peur remplaça sa surprise :

« Il n'en mourra pas, mais j'ai fait faire une IRM aujourd'hui et il a quelque chose dans le larynx.

- Quoi ? Mais il va bien ? Qu'est ce que ça fait là ? » Il avait complètement capté son attention.

« Je sais pas trop, peut-être que tu en avais une idée. Je n'ai pas vraiment envie de savoir en réalité. Je voulais te mettre au courant, il ira bien, dit-il.

- Je veux être là.

- Quoi ?

- Tu m'as très bien compris, je veux être là pendant l'opération. » Elle serrait le combiné très fort dans sa paume. Elle ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi, mais elle sentait qu'il fallait qu'elle y soit. Peu importe que Jarod y soit aussi. Elle essayait de se convaincre que ce n'était que sa pensé rationnelle qui fonctionnait. Or elle mourait d'envie de le revoir.

Jarod réfléchissait à un plan pour qu'elle puisse venir. Pour qu'elle puisse les voir tout les deux. Il réalisa qu'il faisait exactement l'inverse de ce qu'il avait décidé de faire. Au lieu de se séparer d'elle il organisait une rencontre. Il soupira, exaspéré par lui même et Mlle Parker qui se comportait rarement en véritable être humain quand il le fallait. Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas décidé de prendre la garde de son frère au moment où il lui avait été confié ? Et puis il voulait se séparer d'elle pour protéger Nathan, or il s'y prenait déjà mal.

Quant à Mlle Parker, elle eu l'impression horrible qu'il venait de lui voler le bébé, et que maintenant qu'il était en danger elle était totalement impuissante. Elle en voulait à Jarod, mais le cacha bien.

« Je suis d'accord, mais j'ai mes conditions . Je vais te chercher à dix heures tapantes devant chez toi. Et je ne veux pas de coups fourrés.

- Oh ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, je ne pourrais pas, après tout c'est toi qui a le petit.» Sur ce il raccrocha, estimant qu'il avait déjà bien trop parlé à Mlle Parker pour la soirée. Il était contrarié par l'idée de la revoir, et aussi par le fait qu'il n'avait pas réussi à tenir sa résolution. Mais elle ne leur fera rien, il savait qu'elle ne voudrait pas de ça sur sa conscience. Du moins il espérait. Et il avait un peu hâte de la voir aussi, mais il essaya de l'éluder de son esprit.

Elle reposa le combiné, et s'enfonça dans son canapé. Elle cherchait dans son esprit où étaient ses cigarettes, puis se souvint qu'elle avait arrêté de fumer. Un magazine féminin de luxe auquel elle s'était abonnée pour les babioles avait été posé sur la table basse par la femme de ménage. Elle le pris sur ses genoux et le feuilleta pour tromper son anxiété et son monde. Mais qui souhaitait-elle tromper ? Elle était seule.

Seule alors que Jarod était avec Nathan, et il allait le garder c'était sur, après l'opération elle ne le reverrait plus jamais. Il lui avait volé son frère. Il lui avait volé le bébé Parker, et la laissait seule dans sa maison, avec son anxiété et sa colère.

Elle jeta le pavé de feuilles glacées sur le sol et pleura de colère, de frustration et de fatigue. Il n'était pas question qu'elle laisse ses sentiments la submerger, mais ça ne valait qu'au Centre. Ici elle était dans son salon, toute seule, et les sanglots secouaient son corps. Elle blâmait Jarod, elle blâmait le Centre, elle blâmait son passé pour ce qu'il lui arrivait. Et elle se blâmait elle pour avoir été une telle idiote et d'avoir laissé tout le monde faire ce qu'ils voulaient d'elle. Mlle Parker n'était pas ce genre de femme, et pourtant la vie qu'elle avait ne lui semblait parfois ne pas être la sienne.

[J'attends les commentaires ;) ]


	12. L'hôpital était froid et sec

L'hôpital était froid, clair et sec. Elle détestait ces endroits. Le trajet avait été long, plus de deux heures, et aucun d'entre eux n'avaient parlé pendant, sauf pour quelques modalités.

Jarod avait confiance en la médecine, et attendait avec impatience la sortie du bloc du bébé. Ils étaient tout les deux dans l'accueil du secteur chirurgie de l'hôpital, dans le coin d'attente.

Debout à côté de la machine elle fixait l'horloge en attendant son café. Mlle Parker n'avait vu que brièvement le petit lorsqu'elle était arrivé avec Jarod qui était d'ailleurs aussi déçu qu'elle. C'est la mère de Jarod qui l'avait embrassé avant de le confier aux médecins. Pas qu'elle l'aurait fait elle, mais elle aurait préféré rencontrer celui qui allait lui ouvrir la trachée avant de l'envoyer au bloc.

La machine ne fonctionnait pas. Elle attendait depuis une éternité son café et rien ne se passait. Elle asséna un coup de pied dans le distributeur ce qui ne fit rien changer.

Jarod leva les yeux vers elle. Plantée comme ça les bras croisés, les sourcils froncés et les pieds encrés dans le sol, on la remarquait encore plus, et tout le monde pouvait voir à quel point elle était bien faite.

L'homme de la salle d'attente à quelques chaises de là regardait ses fesses, sa femme surveillait son dos, et le jeune garçon qui venait d'atteindre la puberté regardait les muscles de ses cuisses qui donnaient de leur puissance sur la tôle. Un vieillard essayait d'apercevoir ses seins avec très peu de discrétion et la femme de l'accueil regardait jalousement la finesse de sa taille. C'est parfois ce qui arrive lorsque les gens s'ennuient, ils regardent les belles personnes.

Jarod se leva alors et s'approcha de Mlle Parker avec prudence :

« Tu veux de l'aide ? »

Tout les gens qui l'observait avaient tourné le regard, sauf la dame de l'accueil, le téléphone toujours collé à son oreille.

« Ça ne marche pas. » Elle ne lui avait pas adressé un regard, et après tout elle n'en avait pas très envie car c'est lui qui les avaient mis en retard.

Et puis il y avait cette conversation qu'elle ne voulait pas avoir tout de suite avec lui mais qui lui accaparait l'esprit.

Jarod bricola quelque chose sur la fontaine de la grosse boîte et tendit un gobelet de café à Parker.

« Laisse tomber j'ai pas soif » répondit-elle. Et elle fit quelques pas pour s'asseoir à côté de son sac.

Il goûta le café, mais c'était bien trop fort pour lui. Ces dernières années il avait évolué vers des goûts plus « adultes », mais si il y a quelque chose qu'il avait toujours du mal à apprécier c'était ce liquide noir. Pas assez sucré, trop fort pour sa gorge.

Se sentant observé il jeta un coup d'œil vers la secrétaire de l'accueil, et son sentiment étant confirmé par son rougissement alors il s'assit à côté de Parker.

« Comment tu te sens ? » Elle avala sa salive, puis pris le gobelet des mains de Jarod et le mis à sa bouche, son palais était vraiment sec. Puis elle regarda vraiment Jarod pour la première fois de la journée. Il y avait beaucoup plus d'expressions dans ses yeux que sa voix le laissait penser. Il pinçait ses lèvres, trahissant son inquiétude. Elle se demanda si c'était pour elle qu'il s'inquiétait vraiment ou pour Nathan. Mais en même temps il n'avait aucune raison de s'inquiéter pour elle.

Il était toujours si expressif en sa présence. Quand il avait parlé à un médecin tout à l'heure il avait semblé si différent que lorsqu'il lui parlait à elle. Elle ne pouvait expliquer comment, mais quelque chose dans son ton, sa façon de bouger et surtout le regard était diffèrent. Il n'était pas vraiment la même personne, peut-être était-ce un truc de Caméléon, ou alors quelque chose d'inhérent à Jarod.

Elle regarda posa ses yeux sur l'affiche pour le don du sang devant elle et Jarod repensa à ce drôle de principe qu'il avait, celui de toujours dire à quelqu'un lorsqu'on l'aime. Il en avait parlé une fois à Mlle Parker, mais elle trouvait cette idée très adolescente. C'est aussi en partie pour ça qu'elle était énervée. Ça crevait les yeux qu'il l'aimait, tout les gens dans la pièce l'avaient compris à la seconde où il s'était approché d'elle. Mais il ne le disait pas, et elle avait presque besoin qu'il crève l'abcès.

Il l'avait en quelque sorte fait à certaines occasions, mais rien de très clair.

Jarod n'était pas rasé, il n'avait sûrement pas eu le temps le matin, mais il avait pris soin de se coiffer ses cheveux courts d'un coup de peigne. Il était séduisant, mais elle ne pouvait pas répondre à ses attentes. Pourtant elle sentait qu'il voulait encore lui parler de ses rêves, son utopie dont elle ferait partie dans le rôle de la gentille Parker. Il y avait une tension entre eux à cause de ça, elle faisait tout pour éviter cette conversation là, car elle n'en sortirait pas forcément victorieuse, et lui voulait introduire le dialogue, essayer de la convaincre que vivre avec lui serrait pour elle la meilleure chose. C'est pour ça qu'elle le détestait, parce qu'il allait lui dire ce qu'il ressentait, elle le voulait certes, mais pour l'arrêter, mettre un terme à ses rêves. Elle allait devoir se disputer avec lui, et elle n'aurait pas de nouvelles son frère avant très longtemps. Or elle aimait trop ce bébé pour qu'il lui soit enlevé comme ça.

Elle soupira, puis répondit à sa question sur comment elle se sentait:

« J'ai besoin de prendre l'air. » D'accord, ce n'était pas vraiment répondre à la question.

Il la suivit dehors, lui aussi avait besoin de s'aérer l'esprit. Ils marchèrent dans les halées de l'hôpital, le soleil avait monté depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés, il devait être près de onze heures. Quelques nuages pointaient à l'horizon, mais rien n'atteignait la clarté de cette matinée.

Jarod emboîtait le pas de Mlle Parker qui se dirigeait vers un bâtiment minuscule qui semblait avoir été mit là pendant des travaux pour compenser un manque de place. Il était maintenant affecté au conseil des familles pour leur logement en cas d'hospitalisation d'un proche comme l'indiquait une pancarte. A cette heure-ci il n'y avait pas un chat.

Mlle Parker s'essaya sur le banc qui était contre le mur du bâtiment modulable. Jarod étudia rapidement la surface du bâtiment de trente mètres carrés puis s'essaya à son tour.

Il remarqua qu'elle touchait son index avec le bout de son pouce. Elle devait penser à la cigarette, or elle ne fumait plus depuis plusieurs longues semaines, et il préférait comme ça, elle sentait encore plus bon. Une pensée lui secoua l'esprit :

« Tu m'en veux de l'avoir gardé ? » Elle eu l'air surprise, puis le regarda de nouveau.

« Non, je ne pense pas. » Elle n'en était pas certaine, son avis changeait trop souvent. Elle était plus fâchée contre elle-même que lui parfois.

« … Mais tu aurais dû me demander si tu avais le droit. » Jarod fut très surpris de cette réponse, il n'avait jamais pensé qu'il avait besoin de son autorisation pour le garder.

« Comment ça le droit ? »

La relation d'évitement qui s'était installée depuis que Nathan avait apparu venait de se casser. Mlle Parker était distante et se tenait droite dans son banc, mais Jarod s'était retourné pour mieux comprendre. Sauf qu'elle avait rompu le contact.

« Dit moi ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne veux jamais rien me dire ? J'en ai marre de ce jeu ! » Il se leva brutalement et lui fit face.

«Je ne veux pas avoir à te courir après si il y a Nathan avec toi ! Et en faisant ça tu me lies les mains, je ne pourrais pas t'attraper sans faire de lui un orphelin à nouveau ! Est-ce que c'est ça que tu veux ?

- Tu es si égoïste, pourquoi n'aurais-je pas le droit à une famille moi aussi ?

- Je n'en ai pas plus que toi ! Ma vie n'est pas plus enviable que la tienne »

Elle prit une inspiration en le regardant dans les yeux :

« Je dois la passer à te poursuivre avec une épée de Damoclès sur la tête, tu crois que ça me satisfait ? »

Il la regardait toujours dans les yeux, sentant la colère s'approcher de son cœur. Il la détestait pour ce qu'elle lui faisait vivre. Elle l'obligeait à rester à la portée du Centre parce qu'elle refusait de voir ce qu'elle était en face. Cela faisait des années qui lui envoyait les déficiences de sa famille dans la figure sans qu'elle ne veuille rien entendre, et son refus d'ouvrir les yeux les mettaient face à un dilemme. Il n'y avait pas si longtemps il l'aurait enlevé de sa prison doré avec ses tripes et l'aurait mise sur son cheval blanc loin de tout cet enfer. Mais à ce moment là il lui en voulait trop d'être si bornée.

« A qui la faute ?

- De quoi tu parles ? » Elle faisait sûrement semblant de ne pas comprendre.

« Je parle de nous, du fait que tu refuses d'envisager une relation basé sur autre chose que la haine. Qu'est ce qui te repousse tellement chez moi pour que jamais tu ne te sois jamais donné le choix dans la vie ?

- Ce n'est pas ça Jarod, et tu le sais très bien ! » Ils étaient maintenant debout face à face devant la porte et Mlle Parker réalisa les diverses interprétation possibles de cette phrase.

« Je veux dire que j'y ai pensé tu vois, je ne suis pas aussi bornée comme tu sembles le croire. Mais à chaque fois ça se finit mal pour nous. Si je part avec toi je serais obligé de me faire toute petite, partager ta vie clandestine, mentir sur mon passé et craindre tout le monde. Je ne vois pas ce que ça change de ma vie actuelle. »

Elle avait marqué un point, ce qui lui tira une moue contrarié. Il avait d'autres arguments que de la sortir de son monde bien sur, mais il la détestait tellement à ce moment là qu'il ne voyait pas de raison de les lui donner. De plus, il n'avait pas envie de prendre le risque de voir ses sentiments renvoyés à la figure comme une vieille trousse, surtout que la colère faisait briller ses yeux. Il ouvrit la porte de la construction et tira Mlle Parker dedans.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais Jarod ?

- Je veux que tu saches que je suis sérieux.

- Je sais que tu l'es, arrête ça. Lâche moi maintenant, je ne veux plus te voir ! Tu ne fais que tout compliquer, j'en ai marre de tes utopies, c'est insensé !

- Si tu le voulais bien on pourrais le faire ! On pourrais être ensembles et heureux loin du Centre et de tout ces poisons.»

Il la regardait avec colère : la voir s'obstiner pour quelque chose qui la détruisait le désolais, il lui offrait son bonheur et elle ne voulait même pas le prendre. Peut-être qu'il était temps de laisser tomber ? Elle n'espérait que ça après tout.

Mlle Parker retira la main de Jarod de son bras, et se mit en face de lui, ce qui le coinça contre le bureau. Son regard froid était accentué par sa pose d'ex-nettoyeuse. Cette femme avait été formée pour tuer, c'était sur. En tout cas elle était bien ancrée dans le sol. Elle leva les yeux sur lui, priant intérieurement pour qu'il arrête tout ce cinéma.

« Mais je ne t'aime pas Jarod. Alors arrête tu veux. » La phrase raisonna dans la pièce vide.

Elle avait dit ça froidement et si calmement qu'il l'avait cru. Et elle vit dans son regard si expressif qu'il venait d'être touché profondément, car jamais il n'avait imaginé qu'elle ne puisse pas l'aimer en retour. Et puis il n'avait rien avancé, c'est elle qui avait voulu le dire. Quel idiot il avait été, faire autant de plans pour deux sans même avoir pensé que son amour n'était pas réciproque.

Il avait déjà été rejeté par le passé, de façon plus violente même, enfin, peut-être, mais cette fois c'était différent, c'était elle. Son humeur avait passé de colérique à estomaqué, Jarod avait tourné le regard et s'était déplacé sur la droite de Mlle Parker pour ne plus lui faire face. Elle, était les pieds écartés, face au bureau. Elle n'avait pas imaginé une seconde l'impact qu'auraient eu ses mots sur lui. Ou plutôt si, c'était un mensonge, mais elle avait préféré éluder ce scénario de son esprit le temps de le dire. Après tout elle avait crevé l'abcès non ? Pourquoi ça ne la faisait pas se sentir mieux ? Au contraire, elle se sentait encore plus mal.

Elle tourna la tête vers lui mais il ne la regardait plus. Sa position était droite, son souffle lourd et sa peau chaude. Jarod avait l'air abattu. Alors sans même comprendre pourquoi, elle mit sa main sur son torse.

Il leva la tête vers elle, surpris par le geste, et puis elle se rapprocha encore plus, glissant vers lui. Il se demanda ce qui se passait, mais il se taisait, la regardant encore de plus près. Il n'avait jamais sentit la température de l'air aussi intensivement qu'à ce moment là, et jamais il ne l'avait sentie aussi proche. Ils se regardaient dans les yeux, s'imprégnant de l'odeur de l'autre. Tout les deux eurent un moment de flottement, une respiration passa, puis ils s'embrassèrent.

Leurs torses s'étaient collés brutalement, et leurs cœurs battaient maintenant plus vite. Ils ne réalisaient pas vraiment ce qu'ils faisaient, mais ils recommencèrent à mettre en contact leurs visages, de manière plus violente et intense encore. Leurs sens décuplés, chaque son, odeur, sensation les traversaient. Mlle Parker ressentit tellement de chaleur dans son ventre qu'elle ne cessait de se coller contre lui pour faire partir, et augmenter la sensation. Elle ne pensait plus du tout normalement, et lui non plus. Ils ne luttèrent pas une seconde contre leurs instincts et passèrent les mains dans les vêtements de l'un et l'autre, goûtant chaque contact... La table servait de scène dans leur danse guerrière et sensuelle. Ils se poussaient l'un l'autre contre le bois, tournant de droite à gauche, les mains de Jarod sous le chemisier de Mlle Parker, celles de Mlle Parker sur sa ceinture. Leurs peaux endormies par le long trajet en voiture passé, avaient retrouvé toutes leurs fonctions tactiles.

Était-ce bien ou mal ? Ils n'y pensaient pas vraiment, comme si que toutes les raisons qui les gardaient séparés depuis si longtemps n'existaient plus. Ils venaient de dépasser la limite du baiser, les autres limites n'avaient alors plus lieu d'être. Le monde n'existait plus, les contraintes non plus. Chacun ressentait le besoin de s'encrer en l'autre, à travers ce contact de plus en plus étroit, comme si que toutes leurs dernières actions avaient été question de ça. Toutes les frustrations, colères, pleurs et la solitude cumulés de ces dernières années s'étaient transformés en l'énergie qu'ils appliquaient à faire l'amour. Plus rien n'avait lieu d'être sauf le plaisir des sens.

(Bien sur l'histoire n'est pas finie, j'attends vos commentaires, vous avez le droit d'être méchants !)


	13. L'hôpital II

Mlle Parker soignait toujours ses entrées. Que ça soit en ouvrant la porte avec son talon, arme au poing, ou en la poussant des deux mains, avançant d'un pas déterminé, soigné, puissant qui attirait l'attention. Elle avait le talent pour garder le regard des gens sur elle lorsqu'elle en avait besoin. Sa grande taille et ses talons claquant sur le sol attiraient l'attention. Sa beauté la lorsqu'elle était retournée dans la salle d'attente, elle avait tout misé sur sa démarche pour que les gens la remarquent. Peut-être avait-elle un peu trop exagéré son côté femme fatale, mais il fallait toujours trop que pas assez. Elle voulait que Jarod voit qu'il n'y avait pas que lui qui était attiré par elle, lui donner le sentiment qu'elle pourrait le remplacer sans problème, qu'elle ne lui appartenait pas. Quoi de mieux qu'une assistance à ses pieds pour donner ce sentiment ?

Cela faisait plusieurs minutes qu'elle et Jarod s'étaient disons... séparés. Elle n'osait plus le regarder. Lui non plus d'ailleurs. Alors ils essayaient tour à tour de comprendre ce qui venait de se passer, sans vouloir vraiment y penser non plus. C'était comme sortir d'un rêve.

L'attention que lui portaient les personnes de la salle d'attente lui faisait une distraction, mais pas suffisante. En temps normal elle aurait détesté les regards désapprobateurs que portait l'homme brun en face d'elle sur sa jupe, mais pas cette fois. Son esprit était accaparé par Jarod, car elle savait qu'il pensait autant qu'elle à ce qu'ils venaient de faire, sans avoir une idée de la tournure de ses pensés. Et il n'y avait rien de plus agaçant.

Pris d'un doute, Jarod sortit de la salle. Elle le suivait du regard, se demandant si il était encore hanté parce ce qu'ils venaient de faire. D'un côté elle espérait que oui, ça prouverait qu'elle n'était pas n'importe qui, mais de l'autre elle voulait tout oublier, et lui aussi, car il n'y avait pas pire situation que de coucher avec sa proie, se donner à lui, et devoir le regarder en face après. Il l'aimait encore plus maintenant, c'était sur, et ça allait lui redonner des espoirs sur quelque chose qu'elle ne voulait pas. Et si elle le repoussait encore, il aurait encore plus d'arguments en sa faveur. Mais qu'est ce qu'elle n'avait pas fait ? Elle tapa sur son magazine qu'elle ne lisait pas, énervée par ses pensés à la Carrie Bradshaw.

Jarod avait décidé d'aller voir sa mère, pour savoir si tout allait bien. Elle était à côté de la salle d'opération, sur l'unique chaise. Il s'approcha de « Lila », et elle lui fit un sourire.  
« Jarod... » dit-elle en lui caressant la joue. Jarod aimait son sourire, sa tendresse, et ses intonations italiennes aussi.  
« Tu n'as pas l'air très bien, tu devrais prendre l'air. » Elle n'avait pas dû se rendre compte qu'il était déjà sortit, ils s'étaient pourtant absentés longtemps.  
« J'ai déjà pris l'air, est-ce que tu as une idée de quand est-ce qu'il va sortir ? » Sa mère fut frappé par son air grave, et réalisa une nouvelle fois que Nathan comptait vraiment beaucoup pour Jarod. C'est au moment où il termina sa phrase que le médecin sortit du bloc.  
« Vous êtes de la famille ?  
- Oui, je suis son père. » Ça lui faisait toujours drôle de dire ça, mais il fallait qu'il s'habitue car c'était la vérité maintenant. Il savait que Mlle Parker venait d'arriver, on l'entendait de loin à cause de ses talons, mais il compartimenta ce qui s'était passé dans un coin de son cerveau. Ils étaient là pour Nathan et voulaient tous savoir comment il allait.

« Et bien le petit Nathan va bien, on l'a mis dans une chambre au calme, vous pouvez aller le voir, mais ne vous attendez pas à ce qu'il se réveille tout de suite.  
- Merci docteur. » Jarod lui serra la main et sa mère remercia chaleureusement le médecin. Quant à Mlle Parker, elle était déjà ruée à l'accueil pour savoir où était sa chambre. Et malgré ses manières brusques, la secrétaire ne fut pas plus rapide pour lui donner le numéro et l'étage.  
Arrivés dans la salle blanche ils entourèrent rapidement le lit de l'enfant. Il semblait perdu dans l'immensité de la pièce. Un pansement sur la gorge, son corps frêle indiquait un signe de vie seulement lorsque sa poitrine se soulevait, et ses yeux restaient clos. Les bras le long sur corps sa peau pâle devenait presque translucide avec la lumière, et sa bouche était ouverte sur le vide.

« Il peut nous entendre ? » demanda la mère de Jarod à l'infirmière présente. Elle lui répondit que oui, et lui somma de ne pas le réveiller.  
« Vous attendez d'autres personnes ? Parce que vous êtes déjà beaucoup. » demanda sèchement l'infirmière. Jarod lui répondit à la négative avec un sourire poli. Il avait préféré ne pas rendre les choses plus compliqués en faisant venir tout le monde, Nathan était trop petit pour se souvenir de quoi que soit, et la présence de Mlle Parker aurait été compliquée à expliquer. De plus le gamin n'avait pas confiance en beaucoup de personnes, même pas en sa nouvelle grand-mère.

Ils étaient toujours autour du lit lorsque l'infirmière sortit. Jarod à sa droite, avec sa mère à côté de lui, et Mlle Parker en face. D'ailleurs cette dernière se sentait dévisagée par l'ancienne amie de sa mère, mais elle pensa que la mère de Jarod la regardait à cause de sa ressemblance avec sa propre mère. Elle pensait trop à Nathan pour se soucier de ça.

Or elle ne se doutait pas que Lila la dévisageait pour d'autres raisons. Son chemisier était déboutonné en bas. Enfin, pas vraiment, c'est plutôt qu'il manquait deux boutons. Et ses cheveux étaient beaucoup moins bien coiffés qu'à son arrivé. Elle avait des traits roses sur la clavicule droite, sur le cou, et ses lèvres étaient un peu gonflés. Quant à son propre fils, ce n'était pas vraiment mieux. Il n'avait plus sa ceinture, et sa chemisé était très froissée. Il n'avait même pas pris la peine de se passer la main dans les cheveux pour les remettre en ordre, et évitait consciencieusement de regarder Mlle Parker.

La vieille dame avait l'esprit agile et réaliser aussi brusquement ce qui venait de se passer entre les deux personnes lui faisait mal. Elle s'était pourtant doutée de ce qui allait se passer en les voyant partir, et elle n'avait rien fait pour les en empêcher. Mais parce qu'elle avait encore un peu espéré que Jarod serait entièrement à elle, même un certain temps, ça faisait mal. C'était son fils, celui qu'elle avait cherché toute sa vie, pour lequel elle avait prié, rêvé, respiré, mangé et même parfois vécu, qui venait un peu de la quitter pour une autre, qui allait lui offrir autre sorte d'amour. Elle savait que ça n'allait pas arriver tout de suite, mais ça ne changeait rien.

Bien sur, aucun des deux ne réalisaient l'étendue de ce qu'ils venaient de faire. Et si ça aurait été une autre femme, elle aurait été beaucoup moins inquiète. D'ailleurs avec les autres elle ne s'était pas fait de soucis. Mais Mlle Parker était particulière, elle l'avait toujours su.

Catherine Parker l'avait prévenue : le jour où ces deux là allaient changer la nature de leurs relations, même pour un moment qu'ils penseront unique et non reproductible elle allait perdre une quelque chose de Jarod à jamais. Comme si que dans la personne qu'ils étaient il y avait une partie réservée à l'autre qui n'attendait qu'à être complétée.

La mère de Jarod en était bouleversée, mais le cachait habilement. Elle ne voulait surtout pas qu'ils se posent de questions sur elle. Le malaise qu'il y avait entre Jarod et Mlle Parker la rassurait un peu. Elle pouvait encore garder son fils pour elle, même si son esprit sera ailleurs. S'occuper de lui de la façon qui lui plaira, pour rattraper le temps perdu, lui donner une identité propre... Mais elle allait devoir se faire à l'idée qu'on ne rattrape pas trente ans de séparation en quelques mois. Son fils n'avait plus quatre ans, il ne sera plus jamais entièrement à elle, et surtout pas après ce qu'il venait de se passer entre Mlle Parker et lui.

Nathan avait le don de réunir tout le monde. Elle le pensa en remarquant que tout les trois entouraient son lit, comme si qu'ils n'attendait que lui pour continuer de penser, d'agir. Peut-être était-ce la situation qui entraînait cet état des choses, mais lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux chacun d'entre eux semblait sortir d'un état intermédiaire. Ce fut Mlle Parker qui pris la parole en premier :  
« Nathan... Est-ce que tu vas bien ? »  
Cette phrase étonnait sortie de sa bouche, à défaut de sonner faux. Même ses gestes étaient inhabituels, ses doigts caressant les cheveux de l'enfant. Qu'est ce qu'il se passait entre le moment où elle menaçait la standardiste la main à la ceinture sur son arme, et celui où Nathan ouvrait les yeux, pour quelle change à ce point de comportement ?

Bien sur, l'enfant ne répondit pas à question, ne sachant toujours pas parler. Mais il la regardait de l'air craintif qui le caractérisait tellement. Jarod pris sa main.  
« Tu vas aller mieux maintenant, on va bientôt te sortir de l'hôpital. Tu vas pouvoir jouer avec les cubes, je te lirais des histoires, et Emilie te fera des yaourts... » Il continua de lui parler de toutes les choses qu'ils allaient faire en lui tenant la main, et le petit garçon fit même un sourire à Jarod.

Mlle Parker avait reculé du lit, se sentant exclue. Elle n'avait jamais ressentit à ce point le lien qui attachait Nathan à Jarod. En les regardant tout les deux, elle eu le sentiment d'avoir pris une gifle, ou un coup de poing dans le ventre. Assise sur le fauteuil en faux cuir elle regardait Jarod et sa mère sourire à Nathan et le rassurer. Toute son attention était porté sur l'enfant, qui semblait être le centre du monde à ses yeux. Il lui parlait de la petite vie qu'ils s'étaient créé ensembles en peu de temps, de sa nouvelle famille, dont elle ne faisait plus partie, et des projets qu'il avait pour lui. La scène dura deux bonnes minutes qui lui semblèrent durer une éternité.

L'effarement fut remplacé par la colère et la jalousie. Après tout Jarod s'était approprié l'enfant sans son accord, elle ne changeait pas d'idée. Certes lorsqu'il lui avait annoncé ses intentions elle n'avait pas protesté. Mais il était sous sa responsabilité, à elle, et il avait voulu l'aider pour soi-disant le faire adopter. Et même si c'était son intention première il ne l'avait pas fait et maintenant il avait une famille qu'elle n'avait pas. C'était une trahison dure à supporter, surtout que la situation était encore plus difficile pour elle car elle devrait dorénavant poursuivre Jarod et son fils. Elle allait devoir mettre sa conscience de côté pour être libre, et ses sentiments aussi.  
Et puis ils avaient couché ensembles, mais ça c'était une idée qu'elle essaya de placer au second plan.

(Ce chapitre est super long, je crois que la suite l'est moins. J'attends les commentaires :) Et désolée pour les premiers lecteurs qui ont eu droit à l'affichage "pâté"c'était très laid, je l'accorde. )


	14. Quelques semaines plus tard

Broots avait reçu la veille une lettre du notaire. Son oncle Joe, qui était son parrain, était mort une semaine plus tôt, et Broots était son seul héritier car l'homme avait consacré sa vie à sa carrière dans l'immobilier, et n'avait pas prit le temps de fonder une famille.

L'informaticien était un peu sous le choc. Certes il savait que le vieil homme était mort, mais le fait que son testament le mette comme seul héritier le rendait encore plus riche que ce qu'il n'avait jamais plus imaginer. Si il revendait sa part dans la chaîne d'hôtels qu'avait fondé son oncle, Broots pouvait vivre largement de cet argent, ainsi que sa fille Debbie jusqu'à la fin de leurs jours.

L'idée de vivre une vie de millionnaire l'obsédait et il n'avait pas réussi à en dormir de la nuit.

Mais, et il avait toujours un mais, il ne savait pas si il devait se lancer tout le suite, laissant ses amis du Centre derrière lui du jour au lendemain, ou attendre quelques temps pour faire le deuil de ce poste pour lequel il avait vendu son âme. Car il ne voulait pas laisser tomber Sydney et Mlle Parker dans leur course. Après tout ce n'était pas que leur mission qui les coinçaient au Centre, mais leur âme.

Assis devant l'ordinateur il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer sur sa tâche. Sydney lui avait demandé de rassembler de la documentation sur la manipulation de l'esprit. Le psychologue avait été chargé par Raines de s'occuper d'un contrat pour l'armée. Cela pouvait durer plusieurs années d'après le comptable du niveau sous-terrain 13, il s'agirait enfaîte de l'élaboration d'une méthode d'interrogatoire pour les terroristes afin de leur sous-tirer des informations, et leur laver le cerveau. Depuis le 11 septembre, le gouvernement faisait appel à tout le monde, et au prix de n'importe quelles méthodes. Car même si sur le papier l'idée est simple, le fait que ce soit un contrat pour le Centre montre que Sydney à carte blanche, et tant pis pour les droits de l'Homme.

Cette nouvelle mission pour Sydney montre aussi que la priorité de Raines n'est plus de retrouver Jarod. Car depuis l'épisode de l'île, le caméléon n'a donné aucune nouvelle au Centre même, le mettant presque au chômage technique, et c'est comme ça que Broots s'est retrouvé à faire des recherches internet pour Sydney, et à créer des pages sur le nouveau site « Wikipé » lorsque qu'il avait du temps libre.

Mlle Parker arriva dans la pièce, pressée comme personne. Depuis quelques semaines, et même avant qu'on lui confie la garde de son frère, elle n'avait cessé de se comporter bizarrement. Les premiers jours elle lui avait demandé de vérifier si personne ne l'avait mise sous écoute, et lui avait posé pleins de questions sur les répondeurs, leur fonctionnement, et si il était possible de lire les enregistrements sans la bande magnétique. C'était des questions absurdes, mais tout laissait à penser qu'un message reçu l'avait bousculée, même si elle faisait tout pour ne rien laisser paraître.

Puis quand les services sociaux lui avaient confié son frère car elle était la seule parente proche, elle avait presque disparu l'après midi même, leur laissant l'enfant, et les deux jours suivants elle n'était pas venue travailler. Peut-être que c'était juste une question d'organisation, sauf que maintenant elle n'avait plus le bébé, et même si elle disait qu'elle l'avait fait adopter, personne ne fait ça aussi rapidement. Il y avait anguille sous roche.

Toujours que quelques jours après la soi-disant adoption du bébé par une famille texane, elle avait encore disparu, pour revenir au milieu de l'après midi, énervée comme jamais. Broots avait même craint un meurtre, car ce jour là elle en aurait été capable, mais il semblait plutôt qu'elle s'était battue car il manquait des boutons à sa chemise. Elle filait vraiment un mauvais coton.

Depuis cet après-midi il s'était passé deux bons mois où elle avait oscillé entre toutes sortes d'émotions. Les premiers jours elle était triste et calme. Puis Mlle Parker était rapidement devenue insupportable, passant de calme à agressive au quart de seconde, l'obligeant à faire des recherches ridicules sur Raines ou Lyle, puis jetant les résultats à la poubelle en affichant l'expression la plus déprimante qu'il soit. Elle passait son temps à se plaindre de la machine à café, qui faisait des cafés trop sucrés, pas assez trop chaud, trop froid, qui manquaient de goût... elle rangeait son bureau pour le remettre en vrac, se plaignait de migraine... C'est aussi comme ça que Broots avait compris qu'il ne ressentait plus rien pour elle, car si il avait eu encore un peu d'attirance pour elle il aurait pu supporter tout ça.

« Broots, il y a des nouvelles ?

- Toujours pas. » répondit-il calmement. Il surveilla sa réaction, car parfois cette réponse la rendait déprimée. Qui pouvait la blâmer ? Elle meurt si Lyle trouve Jarod avant elle et parfois elle s'énerve contre lui, pauvre Broots, en lui disant qu'il ne cherche pas assez, et l'oblige à vérifier tout les comptes bancaires connus de Jarod une deuxième fois. Parfois aussi elle fait la moue et part vers la cafétéria, heureuse d'aller retrouver sa dernière conquête. C'est ce moment que Syndey choisit pour entrer d'un pas lent.

« Broots, vous avez de nouveaux documents ?

- Oui, ils sont dans ce dossier.

- Vous avez dormi ? demanda Mlle Parker, soudainement soucieuse de lui.

- Non pas trop, j'ai reçu une lettre hier qui m'a plutôt bouleversé. J'attendais que vous soyez tout les deux là pour vous l'annoncer.

- Et ? » Il n'avait pas fini sa phrase que Parker s'énervait déjà. Vraiment, même si il l'aimait bien dans le fond, son côté agressif ne lui manquera pas.

« J'ai hérité de mon oncle Joe.

- Et ?

- Il était tellement riche que je vais pouvoir quitter mon poste pour m'occuper de ma fille. Je ne sais pas encore quand, mais je ne veux pas rester ici, dans cet environnement nocif. C'est vous Mlle Parker qui m'avait conseillé de partir il y a quelques années. Et bien voilà, j'ai enfin une occasion avec tout cet argent. » Sydney se mit à sourire chaleureusement à son ami et s'approcha pour lui faire une accolade.

« Félicitations Broots, vous allez mener la grande vie ! Vous l'avez dit à votre fille ? Comment a-t-elle réagit ?

- Je ne lui ai pas encore dit, j'ai préféré commencer par vous. » L'informaticien était soulagé de la réaction de son collègue, maintenant il se sentait vraiment libre. Ils tournèrent tout les deux la tête vers Mlle Parker qui était devenue blanche comme un linge. Lorsqu'elle vit qu'ils la regardaient elle feignit un sourire puis ses yeux se levèrent vers le plafond pour accompagner sa chute en arrière.

« Oh mon dieu Mlle Parker ! Vous allez bien ? » Son long corps était tombé en arrière de façon droite, comme un balai, accompagné d'un bruit creux. Elle s'était évanouie quelques secondes, mais essayait déjà de se relever.

« Heureusement que vous n'êtes pas tombée dans le coma comme la dernière fois !

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? demanda Syndey.

- Je crois que c'est mon ulcère, il a dû revenir avec tout ce stress.

- Oh, alors c'est moi qui vous met dans cet état là ? » ajouta Broots en souriant. Mlle Parker lui jeta un regard faussement glacial et s'appuya sur les deux hommes pour se lever.

« Bon, ça va ce n'était rien. Juste un étourdissement. Félicitations pour votre héritage Broots, je vous souhaite la belle vie à Debbie et vous. » Elle avait dit ça sans vraiment avoir l'air de le penser, car elle était préoccupée par sa chute. Syndey était allé chercher un verre d'eau, et elle s'était assise en face de lui dans le bureau.

C'est alors que le téléphone sonna. Il s'agissait d'une antenne du Centre qui avait reconnu la présence de Jarod sur un bateau de touristes grâce à un des logiciels de reconnaissance faciale et corporelle que Broots avait amélioré et qui servait pour des bandes de vidéo-surveillance. Il annonça la nouvelle à ses collègues alors que Mlle Parker buvait son verre, et l'information eu le don de lui redonner toutes ses forces, et elle s'activa comme jamais pour se préparer.

En la voyant comme ça Broots se demanda si Jarod était étranger à tout les comportements bizarres de Parker.

(Des commentaires ? Je sais que ce chapitre n'est pas terrible, mais on allait quand même pas oublier Broots.)


	15. Sous l'eau

(Je tiens à prévenir que ce chapitre est un peu étrange car je l'ai écrit pendant ma période natation au lycée, et donc dès que j'étais sous l'eau j'imaginais les scènes).

Jarod était sur la partie émergente d'un immense bateau de tourisme, un paquebot de croisière de plusieurs dizaines mètres de hauteur. La coque du bateau avait heurté un rocher près des côtes, et le bâtiment s'était coupé en deux. La partie avant sur laquelle il se trouvait ne restera émergée que quelques minutes, mais les bateaux alentours était déjà chargés par les autres passagers.

En réalité la présence de Jarod n'était pas due au hasard. Il enquêtait sur l'équipage et le capitaine qu'il soupçonnait de trafic d'armes dans les États-Unis pour les faire accéder dans des pays d'Afrique subsaharienne en pleine guerre civile. Ce trafic apportait énormément d'argent à l'équipage, et leur manque de scrupules lorsqu'ils s'étaient enfuis dans les canots de sauvetage, laissant les passagers derrière eux, ne l'avait donc pas tellement étonné.

Le caméléon avait aidé les gens à sortir du piège en prenant le contrôle du navire, mais il était maintenant le dernier sur la coque avant. Sur celle à l'arrière, éloigné d'au minimum vingt mètres, et beaucoup moins sous l'eau, cinq personnes attendaient d'être secourues par un bateau de pèche.

Normalement ça n'aurait jamais dû arriver, mais les exigences du tourisme de masse faisait que des bateaux de plus en plus grands devaient d'approcher de plus en plus des rivages pour satisfaire les clients et surtout les compagnies.

C'est en pensant à ça que Jarod vit un jet-ski foncer sur lui. Il reconnu rapidement la silhouette de Mlle Parker, et fut pris de panique. Elle hurlait des ordres à tout va, les cheveux noirs dans le vent, et bougeait les bras dans sa direction de façon inquiétante. Comment l'avaient-ils trouvé ? Il ne s'attarda pas sur la question et prit alors la bouteille d'oxygène qu'il avait gardé près de lui et sauta dans l'eau pour rejoindre l'autre bout du bateau. Il devait nager sous l'eau pour ne pas risquer de se faire tirer dessus à la surface, et la distance plus les gens là-bas dissuaderaient Mlle Parker de le suivre.

Il sauta alors dans l'océan, et commença une nage sous marine. Lorsqu'il fut à quatre mètres de profondeur, entre son point de départ et l'entrée de la coque, il vit quelque chose lui tomber dessus. Une masse longue qui produisait des bulles lors de sa descente en pique avait traversé la surface de la mer pour le suivre.

Et c'était bien Parker, qui avait décidé de ne pas en rester là.

Il eu une peur effroyable, non pas car il s'agissait d'elle, mais surtout parce que depuis qu'il avait vu les Dents de la mer avec son père, le côtes maritimes ne le faisait pas se sentir aussi paisible qu'avant. Il secoua la tête de gauche à droite en clignant des yeux, et lui tendit sa bouteille en voyant son air blême et paradoxalement décidé. Il compris qu'elle n'avait pas l'intention de remonter à la surface pour qu'il lui échappe de nouveau.

Mais pourquoi fallait-il que cette femme prenne toujours autant de risques inutiles pour atteindre ses objectifs ? Même si leur enfance commune et la chasse qu'elle lui faisait depuis ces dernières années avaient prouvé maintes fois qu'elle était bien plus casse-cou que lui, il s'étonnera toujours des moyens qu'elle mettait à disposition pour l'attraper. De plus, elle risquait d'être doublement fâchée après lui car après ça ses vêtements seront fichus, ce qui n'est pas de la faute de Jarod bien sur mais elle trouvera quand même un moyen pour le rendre responsable.

Il lui donna alors de l'oxygène avec la bouteille, et continua sa route, malgré le fait qu'elle représentait l'ennemi et qu'il était censé la mettre à l'écart. Il espérait qu'elle allait oublier l'idée de le suivre pendant le trajet.

Or elle le suivait de près, au départ accrochée à son pied mais comprenant que ça n'allait pas changer la donne si elle l'agrippait de cette façon, elle le lâcha, reproduisant ses gestes. Dans les couloirs étroits où ils se déplaceraient rapidement, prenant de l'oxygène de temps en temps, elle eu une crampe qui lui foudroya la jambe.

Il faut dire qu'elle avait perdu l'habitude de nager depuis le temps qu'elle poursuivait le caméléon. S'accrochant à une porte de cabine, elle cria sous l'eau, ce qui créa des bulles énormes devant son visage et fit bouger ses cheveux en halo autour de sa tête. Elle était furieuse de se retrouver là, à poursuivre cet imbécile qui avait préféré sauter à l'eau plutôt que de se laisser prendre. De plus elle se rendait bien compte que finalement sauter dans l'eau salée ne la mènerait à rien, que ce n'était pas aujourd'hui qu'elle allait l'attraper. C'était comme un coup de filet dans le bain.

Jarod nagea vers elle, lui donna la bouteille pour qu'elle respire, et agrippa sa cuisse de la main gauche, pour tendre sa jambe avec l'autre. Il lui fit signe de se pencher en avant pour qu'elle étire ses muscles et ainsi fasse passer la crampe. Mais elle protesta, lui donna un coup de pied, puis lui lança la bouteille à la figure en grimaçant de douleur. Elle n'avait aucunement besoin de sa pitié.

Il fit de grands gestes pour lui exprimer son mécontentement, et tapa du poing contre le mur derrière elle. Il était furieux contre elle, mais aussi lui-même car il n'avait cesse de l'aider alors qu'elle ne semblait y tenir aucune importance.

Il savait pourtant que c'était faux, leur conversation à Carthis l'avait prouvé. Et puis il avait ce qu'il s'était passé plus de deux mois avant à l'hôpital.

En la regardant dans les yeux Jarod lui fit comprendre qu'elle allait dorénavant devoir se débrouiller seule. Il pris une dernière bouffée d'air et partit vers le salon du bateau, toujours engloutit. Mais elle ne le laissa pas partir et s'accrocha à sa ceinture. Ce fut alors à son tour de lui donner un coup de pied dans les côtes. Elle lui griffa le dos, tout en continuant de s'agripper à lui, ne pouvant plus nager à cause de la crampe. Il se mit alors sur le dos, lui pris son visage dans les mains, l'obligeant à lui faire face. Il fit « non » de la tête et montra du doigt la direction de la sortie, une petite porte au fond d'un salon. Il entra alors dans le salon, Parker avançant grâce aux murs.

C'est alors qu'un poisson, reconnu comme venimeux par Jarod s'approcha d'eux . Il voulu l'exprimer à Mlle Parker, mais cette bonne femme était bien trop occupée à tenir son mollet droit pour se préoccuper de ce que lui montrait Jarod.

Il l'attrapa alors par les épaules et la plaqua sur le mur de la structure centrale pour les éloigner du danger.

Il continua à nager vers elle pour les maintenir éloignés du poisson, ce qui lui écrasait les épaules contre le mur. Elle était coincé entre lui et ce qui semblait être après réflexion une poutre porteuse. Les cheveux de Parker flottaient en direction de Jarod, ils restèrent comme ça pendant quelques longues secondes. Elle avait le goût de l'eau de salée de l'océan dans la bouche, et elle ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi il la collait comme ça contre le mur. M ais il y avait eu assez de bagarre pour aujourd'hui, et d'émotions, alors elle regarda par dessus son épaule elle vit à travers les fenêtres une lumière venant de la surface qui retenu son attention quelques secondes elle se demanda s'il s'agissait de celle de son équipe ou celle des gardes côtes.

Elle voulu le montrer à Jarod, mais elle le surpris en train de la dévisager. Il semblait la photographier avec ses yeux, ou quelque chose d'étrange comme ça, même si il la regardait avec considération et une autre expression qu'elle ne se pressa pas d'analyser.

Jarod se sentit piégé par le regard qu'elle lui rendit, mais il essaya de ne rien faire paraître. Ses années de liberté lui avait appris à rester la tête froide et il sourit, alors que son corps lui ordonna de nager loin, ou même de se cacher d'elle. Il aurait rougit si l'eau n'avait pas été aussi froide.

Elle attrapa la bouteille d'air, et pris de l'oxygène. C'est ainsi qu'il pensa à faire de même. Elle serait bien restée sous l'eau quelques minutes de plus pour se jouer de Jarod, mais l'eau lui brûlait les yeux, la glaçait et elle avait pratiquement bu la tasse lorsqu'il l'avait poussé contre le lambris. De plus la pression sur ses tympans lui faisait un mal de chien. Si ils ne bougeaient pas de là, l'eau allait complètement figer leurs muscles.

Jarod tendit la main vers elle, qu'elle prit, et ils remontèrent vers la surface, avec plus qu'une dizaine de mètres à faire. Il s'inquiéta du sort qu'elle lui réservera, mais lorsqu'il vit à la sortie ce qu'il reconnu comme le bateau des gardes côtes il ne s'inquiéta plus. Elle lui lâcha la main à deux mètres de la surface et une femme en ciré bleu lui attrapa le bras pour la hisser sur le bateau, aidée d'un barbu manchot.

Jarod fut hissé par un policier, et le capitaine lui lança une couverture.

« Vous êtes fous d'avoir sauté, votre refuge n'allait pas couler de si tôt, vous auriez pu vous faire mal, ou absorber du carburant là-dessous ! » Le garde côte était vraiment furieux. Il ne répondit pas, regardant ses mains palmés. Mlle Parker cherchait du regard le jet-ski du Centre qui avait filé plus loin lorsque les gardes côtes les avaient sommés de partir. Il jeta un coup d'œil vers elle et au lieu de l'éviter du regard comme à son habitude elle resta le regarder. Le vent de la mer les glaçaient encore plus, mais ils arrivaient à penser à autre chose que le froid de leur tête. C'est sous l'eau qu'ils avaient compris que l'épisode de l'hôpital n'était pas fermé. Ils s'interrogeaient toujours autant sur ce qu'il s'était passé, aucun des deux ne trouvant de réponse à leurs questions. Jarod décida de recommencer à l'appeler, parce qu'il se rendit compte que même en lui ayant dit adieu, il ne l'avait pas quittée, et elle non plus.

(Merci de mettre des commentaires, parce que j'ai l'impression que vous ne lisez plus. Sinon il reste 8 chapitres donc je vais poster un jour sur deux pour que vous suiviez, car j'ai l'impression que le lundi personne n'a le temps.)


	16. Lyle et Gérald

Le lendemain au Centre, Lyle parcourait les couloirs pour rejoindre son bureau. Il passa devant une nettoyeuse et lui sourit en regardant son décolleté : un jour il essayera de voir plus bas.

Puis il pris l'ascenseur en faisant un sourire conventionnel au nettoyeur de Raines, celui qui était plus difficile à corrompre. A son étage il passa dire bonjour au responsable des ressources humaines pour qu'il reste discret sur sa liaison avec la femme de ménage du cinquième puis il rejoignit son bureau. Lyle avait très faim, et il essaya en vain de penser à un steak haché comme une personne normale. Puis il décida d'apaiser ses pulsions en appelant la secrétaire asiatique d'à côté pour lui donner le rapport du nettoyeur qu'il s'était approprié, Gérald. Lorsqu'elle entra il la complimenta sur sa robe, et commença à fantasmer sur un morceau de sa cuisse dans un poêle bien huilé, crépitant et fumant dans une odeur de barbecue. Il pensa à l'inviter au restaurant un de ces jours, la voir manger un plat de lasagnes avant de la baiser était une idée très plaisante. Il lui tardait de mordre ses cuisses.

« Merci pour le service, je vous remercie en vous invitant à manger mademoiselle. » Il lui fit un clin d'œil et elle parti après avoir appelé Gérald. Lorsqu'il entra dans la pièce Lyle avait un œil dans le dossier.

« Dîtes moi pourquoi vous voulez mettre des agents sur le dos de ma sœur, il y en a déjà assez, et c'est risqué, j'espère que vous avez de bonnes raisons.

- Et bien, répondit l'homme en costume, je ne sais pas si vous avez entendu parler de ce qu'il s'est passé hier dans le bateau.

- Mhm, à priori elle a raté Jarod, une nouvelle fois.

- Oui, mais je suis arrivé quand elle est sortie de l'eau, et elle aurait pu l'avoir après, sauf qu'elle ne l'a pas fait. J'ai pensé que nous pourrions tourner cette information à notre avantage.

- Vous n'avez pas tort, mais je ne comprendrais jamais pourquoi ma sœur se jette toujours avec tant d'assiduité dans la gueule du loup. Elle sait que si elle n'attrape pas Jarod avant moi c'est elle qui mourra. » Il se leva et tapota sur l'épaule de Gérald :

« Je suppose qu'elle aime plus son grand-frère que ce qu'on pourrais penser. » Lyle se dirigea vers sa cafetière.

« Et que voulez-vous faire précisément ? On enregistre déjà ses appels.

- Oui, mais pas ses messages, et surtout pas les appels qu'elle reçoit de Jarod car il les a protégés. L'opérateur n'a jamais réussi à les avoir.

- Il faudrait des micros dans sa maison alors, soupira Lyle.

- Je peux m'occuper de tout ça, mais j'aimerais aussi enquêter sur son passé, et peut-être trouver des informations sur elle que personne ne connaît, même pas elle-même.

- Vous avez vraiment des idées tordues, mais ça me plaît bien »

Lyle marqua une pause, « Est-ce que vous avez le béguin pour ma sœur Gérald ? » Le nettoyeur avala sa salive : il avait ce regard propre aux inadaptés sociaux qui ont besoin de croire en des idéologies destructrices pour se sentir intégrés au gens normaux. Lyle lui mit une tasse brûlante dans les mains, puis retourna à son bureau.

« Écoutez, la vie de ma sœur ne m'intéresse pas vraiment, mais je vous laisse la surveiller autant que vous le voulez, à condition que vous ne vous faîtes pas prendre et que vous me procurez les informations qui pourront me servir contre elle.

- C'est compris Mr Lyle.

- Et qu'en est-il des recherches pour la création d'une main ?

- J'ai trouvé trois médecins monsieur, ils commencent lundi. Mais ils voudraient plus d'informations sur ce que vous désirez avoir comme main.

- C'est pourtant simple, un pouce entièrement en acier pour que je puisse enfin boire mon café sans prendre le risque de me tâcher, connecté à ma paume pour la renforcer. Bon, dîtes leur qu'ils auront les instructions lundi matin.

- Vous voulez que j'aille chercher les câbles électriques maintenant monsieur ?

- Bien sûr, c'est l'heure ! N'oublier pas de mettre l'eau froide dans la bassine, la dernière fois elle était trop chaude, et je sentait beaucoup moins bien le courant me traverser. » Lyle enleva ses chaussures et s'essaya dans son fauteuil, prêt pour une séance d'électrochocs.


	17. Christina et toutes les autres

(Le chapitre précédent était la-men-table, j'ai trop honte, mais j'en avais besoin. Je pense que je publierais demain, même si c'est lundi. )

Ce jour là Jarod se chargeait du dîner pour sa famille. Il adorait faire ça, il avait cuisiné pour tout le monde une bonne cinquantaine de fois, et ne s'en laissait pas.

Le manoir où ils s'étaient installés était parfait pour la vie qu'ils y menaient. Ils pouvaient se voir à tout moment, se connaître, et en même temps s'isoler lorsqu'ils le souhaitent, même si ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'ils cherchaient en général.

Jarod était dans le supermarché pour acheter de quoi faire le repas. Il avait mis Nathan dans le cadis, et le petit pouvait ainsi regarder les gens passer et mettre ses pieds dans la bouche à son envie.

Au départ il aimait peu aller au supermarché car il se sentait toujours observé. Au début il attribuait cette impression au caméras de sécurité, mais rapidement il comprit que c'était le fait qu'il se promenait seul avec un jeune enfant qui attirait l'attention, surtout celle des femmes. A croire que peu d'hommes faisaient les courses avec leurs enfants.

Dans le rayon fromage il fut interpellé par une femme plus jeune que lui qui tenait dans ses mains un fromage.

« Excusez moi, comment prononcez vous le nom de ce fromage : idel de Clerone ? »

Jarod lui sourit, c'était un fromage français, impossible de savoir bien le prononcer pour une américaine sans quelques bases en français.

« Non, ça se dit édel de Cléron. Vous voyez l'accent sert à faire le son « é », et le o et n font « on ».

- Ouah, vous parlez français alors ! J'ai eu beaucoup de chance. »

Il fronça des sourcils, pourquoi lui avait-elle demandé finalement ? Elle n'était même pas sûre d'avoir de réponse. Il la regarda de plus près. Elle avait de longs cheveux châtains et ondulés plutôt jolis, la jeune trentaine, une bouche charnue, et des petits yeux marrons en amandes qui lui donnait du charme. Il remarqua qu'elle avait une petite fille qui l'accompagnait.

« Comment s'appelle-t-elle ?

- Oh, elle ? C'est ma nièce Britney, dit-elle, Britney, viens dire bonjour à...

- Jarod, je m'appelle Jarod.

- Enchantée, je m'appelle Christina. Et lui c'est qui ? »

Elle désignait Nathan qui tapait sur la barre du chariot en rythme.

« C'est mon fils Nathan, il va avoir deux ans. »

C'est le mensonge qu'il s'était convenu pour que les gens ne prennent pas trop l'enfant pour un attardé, mais plutôt pour un grand bébé. Il faisait des progrès à une vitesse incroyable mais c'était dur de rattraper ces mois passés en laissé pour compte qui auraient pu le tuer si il n'avait pas eu un peu de soutien d'une drôle de femme de ménage selon Parker.

« Et bien je trouverais charmant que Nathan et Britney puissent se voir demain soir chez la baby-sitter, pendant que nous allons dîner dehors. »

Jarod leva un sourcil. Elle était clairement en train de la draguer, et ça ne lui déplaisait pas. Après tout il ne manquait pas d'amour dans sa vie depuis qu'il avait emménagé avec toute sa famille. Mais une femme pouvait lui offrir l'amour charnel dont il avait besoin, encore une fois. Car depuis qu'il avait couché avec Mlle Parker, il n'arrivait pas à penser une autre femme. C'était un mode de pensé très stéréotypé, mais c'est ce qu'il vivait. Son esprit ne voulait les baisers et le corps de personne d'autre, mais cette obsession l'étouffait tellement qu'il en dormait mal. Alors il avait continuer à fréquenter toutes sortes de femmes qu'il rencontrait assez souvent dans le supermarché, et avait des relations sexuelles avec elles pour obliger son corps à passer à autre chose. Mais ça ne fonctionnait qu'un certain temps. Dès que l'acte en soi était terminé, il repensait à Parker, à la table qui basculait, et les bretelles de son soutien-gorge qui tombaient.

« Bien entendu, si le restaurant n'est pas trop loin de chez vous bien sur. », dit-il.

Elle lui sourit franchement, et sortit un papier de son sac. Jarod remarqua qu'elle avait un regard qui trahissait une mélancolie. Peut-être qu'elle aussi essayait d'oublier quelqu'un ? Avant il aurait essayé de savoir, mais avoir un enfant l'avait rendu un peu égoïste, et il pensa que si elle était comme cette femme dans « Liaison Fatale » il ferait mieux de se méfier et ne pas s'impliquer dans sa vie.

(Voilà, j'attends vos commentaires, si vous voulez me stresser il y a rien de mieux.)


	18. Sydney et Mlle Parker

(Le prochain chapitre sera sur Mlle Parker, mercredi, je sais que les derniers chapitres étaient moyens, mais je préférais les faire pour la suite. Vous noterez que je me casse pas la tête pour les titres.)

Sydney prenait sa pause.

Assis dans le fond de son fauteuil il réfléchissait. Le nouveau travail que Raines lui avait donné sur la manipulation de l'esprit l'intéressait de plus en plus, mais il ne cessait de se demander si cette mission signifiait la fin de la poursuite du caméléon.

D'un côté il l'espérait, car il pensait au fond de lui même que Jarod avait le droit de vivre sa vie, et que le Centre n'avait pas autant besoin de lui que ça, surtout maintenant qu'il connaissait l'usage que l'entreprise avait fait de leurs simulations. D'un autre il aurait quand même, et ça depuis le départ du caméléon, aimé récupérer les disques des expériences faites avec lui pendant toutes ces années, pour son nouveau travail personnel. Certaines études faites avec Jarod sur le conditionnement de l'esprit lui auraient bien servies pour son contrat pour l'armée dans les techniques d'interrogatoire des terroristes. Car depuis le 11 septembre tout le monde était devenu fou, et le gouvernement américain avait ordonné un rapport sur les techniques de substitution d'informations, classées par efficacité, et l'avait demandé à l'entreprise la moins scrupuleuse de la côte Est.

Sauf que le caméléon avait pris depuis son départ l'habitude de donner de moins en moins de nouvelles, et depuis sa dernière capture à Carthis il avait presque totalement disparu.

Pendant de longues et nombreuses semaines, même si le temps semblait toujours passer vite à son âge, Sydney avait attendu un appel de Jarod dans le désespoir. Et puis un soir il l'avait appelé comme si de rien était, lui parlant de retrouvailles, lui demandant comment il s'était sentit en retrouvant Michelle, etc... Le psychologue avait compris que c'était sa façon à lui de lui faire comprendre qu'il allait retrouver sa famille, et que maintenant il allait devoir l'oublier pour de bon. Même si il avait encore droit à quelques appels, le caméléon avait besoin de se détacher de lui et ne lui cachait plus.

Alors Sydney avait dû faire le deuil de la relation qu'il avait jadis entretenu avec Jarod, et se concentrer sur le présent, soit son fils Nicolas.

Mais ce qui causait tant de soucis à Sydney à ce moment là ce n'était donc plus Jarod, mais Mlle Parker, qu'il voyait tout les jours et qui devenait de lui en plus inquiétante.

Il ne savait pas vraiment quand et comment ça avait commencé, mais il situerait le début des changements quelques semaines après qu'elle ai eu la garde de son frère.

D'habitude lorsqu'il y avait un changement dans son comportement, seul lui, ou Broots quand c'était plus évident, le remarquait. Or cette fois le changement avait été si important que tout l'étage parlait de la terreur qu'elle était devenue.

Elle jetait les plats par terre à la cafétéria, criait sur Broots pour rien, tapait encore plus souvent du pied, et se montrait plus impatiente que jamais, même si c'était quelque chose de très difficile à définir quand on sait à quel point elle l'était avant. Cette femme ne semblait plus avoir une seconde où elle arrivait à se calmer, à se poser dans son bureau et penser à autre chose qu'à aller plus vite. Le pire c'est qu'elle semblait donner toute son énergie, plus pour des choses inutiles, que la capture de Jarod à proprement dite.

Sydney voulait comprendre pourquoi, mais n'avait pas envie de lui en parler, car il savait qu'elle n'allait que lui renvoyer ses questions, et se renfermer encore plus sur elle même.

Et puis c'était vrai, il s'était déjà fait une petite idée sur la question. Il pensait que le fait d'avoir eu la garde de son frère, même si peu de temps, l'avait mise en face à des désirs refoulés à cause de son train de vie, et qu'elle n'arrivait pas à gérer ce regard sur sa vie. Sydney avait même vu Mlle Parker près d'une bouche d'aération un midi, parlant en secret avec Angelo. Alors qu'elle pensait être seule, elle lui avait parlé calmement d'un homme qu'elle disait détester. Elle avait tant de rancoeur dans sa voix... Il ne savait pas de qui il s'agissait, mais il jurait l'avoir vue essuyer une larme.

C'est pour ça que Sydney s'inquiétait le plus, Mlle Parker avait des problèmes, et il n'arrivait pas à cerner de quelles sortes. Elle comblait un vide affectif, qui s'était encore plus révélé depuis la disparition de son père, par des hommes qu'elle avait sous la main, et qu'elle jetait aussi vite qu'elle trouvait. C'était comme si elle voulait juste chasser pour se distraire, ou échapper à quelque chose. Peut-être que la disparition officielle de son père lui avait fait comprendre à quelle point la vie est courte ? Il y avait aussi un autre scénario possible auquel il ne voulait pas tellement penser. Mlle Parker était peut-être malade, quelque chose de grave, ou même condamnée. Ça expliquerait son comportement, et son état de santé très moyen.

Elle prenait toujours soin de son apparence, mais se plaignait toujours de son estomac qui la faisait vomir pour un oui ou un non, et Sydney avait remarqué qu'elle s'asseyait toujours étrangement, comme si que son dos était couvert d'épines. Bien sur elle le cachait bien, mais Sydney était un fin observateur, et voyais bien le soucis sur son visage.

Lorsqu'elle était tombée dans les vapes une semaine plus tôt, il avait cru qu'elle touchait le fond. Broots venait d'annoncer son départ prochain, et elle était tombée comme une pierre sur le sol. Syndey la soupçonnait de ne pas se nourrir assez car elle surveillait de plus en plus ce qu'elle mangeait, mais il ne comprenait vraiment pas pourquoi elle ferait ça. Même si dernièrement elle avait pris du poids, il n'y avait rien d'alarmant. On pourrait penser que c'était parce qu'elle ne fumait plus, mais ça faisait longtemps qu'elle avait arrêté la cigarette. Peut-être que Mlle Parker faisait une dépression. Il préférait ça aux autres scénarios qu'il s'était imaginé, même si l'issue pouvait être fatale.

Il pensait donc à elle quand elle entra dans son bureau en trombe, comme d'habitude :

« Sydney, il faut que vous m'aidiez à épier Lyle, je crois qu'il me ment, il doit avoir une information sur Jarod que je n'ai pas.

- Pourquoi vous ne demandez pas à Broots ? demanda Sydney.

- Parce qu'il fait son carton pour son départ ce soir ! Je lui ai demandé, mais il a refusé !"

Elle était en face de Sydney, fronçant des sourcils, et sa voix était rocailleuse :

"Vous vous rendez compte ? Me dire non, à moi ? Il se permet des choses qu'il n'aurait jamais fait avant, sous prétexte qu'il va partir, vraiment c'est injuste !"

Elle eu une sorte de pause, ne bougeait plus, fixa son attention sur le psychologue et le pointa du doigt :

"Sydney, vous allez m'aider !

- Faîtes confiance à vos voix intérieures Mlle Parker, elles sont faîtes pour ça.

- Vous savez ce que j'en fait de vos voix intérieures ? Oh et puis pourquoi je me fatigue à parler avec vous ?»

Elle lui jeta un regard méprisant et pris la route vers le bureau de Lyle pour lui sous-tirer des informations d'une autre façon. En disant cela Mlle Parker lui rappela que le pot de départ de Broots était le soir même et qu'il n'avait pas encore emballé son livre sur la psychologie des adolescentes adressé aux pères. Les choses changeaient très vite car ils allaient dès le lendemain perdre leur meilleur élément, et un grand ami. Il se retrouvera seul face à la tornade Mlle Parker.

(J'attends vos commentaires, j'ai l'impression que vous avez un peu lâché. (: )


	19. La petite fille qui a perdu sa maman

Elle courait dans la neige, le pistolet à la main. Le parc était grand était si blanc qu'il semblait faux. Son souffle était erratique, mais il fallait qu'elle l'attrape. Jarod courait devant elle, à quelques mètres seulement. Il avait un manteau noir et long semblable au sien et ses bottes de rangers qui faisaient des traces sur le sol. Elle ne cessait de tirer sur sa silhouette mais il ne s'arrêtait pas de courir. Il les faisaient courir autour d'un grand arbre feuillu très vert qui semblait régner sur le parc où des enfants jouaient sans se soucier de la course qu'elle faisait à Jarod.

Elle courait tellement que ses jambes commençait à la lâcher. Sa poitrine lui faisait terriblement mal. Jarod lui continuait de courir, il semblait insensible au rythme effrénée de la poursuite.

Au bout d'un moment qui lui semblait interminable elle s'arrêta dans la neige, les mains sur les genoux après avoir vidé son chargeur sur Jarod. Elle mis son pouce droit vers le haut en criant du mieux qu'elle pouvait : « Temps mort ! » . Il s'arrêta de courir et se retourna vers elle.

« D'accord, viens. » Bizarrement elle n'était pas surprise par la situation. Elle s'assit sur la table de pique-nique enneigée à côté de lui. Ils regardaient le parc côte à côte, sans rien dire. Puis lorsque le silence commençait à être pesant elle par là :

« De quoi l'avenir est-il fait ?

- Je te laisse choisir.

- Je voudrais t'attraper. En même temps je ne vois plus l'intérêt. Je le vois de moins en moins chaque jour. Après tout mon père a disparu, je n'aime pas le Centre, et tu vas partir.

- Oui, c'est vrai que je vais disparaître. Tu seras avec Sydney pour toujours, et je ne serais plus là. Tu seras seule.

- Je suis déjà seule.

- Je suis là, et puis je ne serais plus là, tu n'auras plus d'occupation, de but dans la vie.

- Tu n'es pas pas tout dans ma vie. Je fais de l'escrime, je lis des livres, j'ai des petits-copains.

- Avoue, tu ne les aimes pas. Moi tu m'aimes.

- Je sais, ce serait mieux si tu étais eux. Mais tu ne l'es pas, tu es Jarod, et tu vas partir. Ce serait bien que tu restes chez moi.

- C'est pas possible. Je suis un homme libre.»

Et c'est là qu'au volant de la voiture elle vit que la route sur laquelle elle roulait avait un précipice à sa fin. Elle tourna en vitesse et arriva dans un champ. Jarod sortit de la voiture, et elle aussi.

« Où sommes nous ?

- Je sais pas trop. Demande lui. » Devant eux se tenait une magnifique petite fille châtain. Elle s'avança d'un pas ferme vers Mlle Parker.

« Tu sais, si tu n'avais pas tourné tu aurais fini dans le précipice. Et tu serais morte. Avec tout le mal que tu as fait pendant ta vie aux gens de ton entourage, tu ne voudrais pas mourir comme ça. Sans avoir vécu. Tu sais tout le mal que tu lui as fait ?» Elle pointa du doigt Jarod qui se tenait à côté d'elle.

« Vais-je jamais aller au ciel ? » se demanda-t-elle. La petite fille, comme si qu'elle avait entendu ses pensés répondit :

« Si tu tournes la voiture oui, tu auras non seulement la conscience libre, mais tu connaîtras le bonheur. Cependant tu es trop obstinée pour le faire toute seule. Tu es encore la petite fille terrifiée qui vient de perdre sa maman dans l'ascenseur : si personne ne décide à ta place tu es coincée, parce qu'il n'y a rien de plus terrifiant que la liberté. Lui a eu le courage de choisir la liberté. Pas toi.»

Mlle Parker, offusqué par le toupet dont faisait preuve la petite fille se pencha sur elle, et l'attrapa par les épaules.

« Ne t'avise plus jamais de me parler sur ce ton sale gamine, ou tu vas faire connaissance avec mes nouvelles bottes et je ne suis pas sure que ça te plaise. Et si tu veux revoir ta famille je te conseille de retirer tout de suite cet air arrogant de ton visage.

- Arrête d'avoir peur, laisse ton cœur te guider pour une fois.

- Tais-toi sale gosse ! Tu es méchante !

- Si tu ne te décides pas à faire preuve de véritable courage au moins une fois dans ta vie je ne vais jamais exister. Fait quelque chose pour moi maman ! »

Mlle Parker se réveilla en sueur dans son lit. Le téléphone venait de sonner et l'avait sortie de son cauchemar. Elle aurait voulu penser au rêve une nouvelle fois mais il fallait répondre.

Avait-elle bien dit « maman » ?

« Quoi ?

- Ici le Dr. Robinson, je vous appelle pour que nous prenions rendez-vous, j'ai eu connaissance de vos résultats. » Elle ouvrit les yeux avec peine et s'assit dans son lit. Le soleil était déjà bien présent dans la chambre. Quelle heure était-il ?

« D'accord, demain ça vous va ?

- Demain on est dimanche mademoiselle. » Le retour à la réalité était maintenant complet. Elle prit une respiration, se déplaça sur le bord de son lit, et réalisa que le médecin savait ce qui la foutait en l'air depuis quelques temps. Mlle Parker eu alors peur que ce fut son estomac. « Faites que ce ne soit pas ça bon sang, j'ai arrêté de fumer quand même ! » pria-t-elle. Elle parla dans le combiné :

« Et bien lundi ! Vous savez ce que j'ai ?

- Pardonnez moi mais mon téléphone fonctionne mal, si vous entendez sachez qu'il va falloir que je vous suive pour qu'il n'y ait pas de problèmes avec l'ulcère.

- Mais de quoi parlez vous ? C'est le stress? » Elle en avait le tournis : son travail était devenu en quelques années son ennemi, et voilà qu'il essayait de la tuer en trouant son estomac. Mlle Parker sentait déjà l'anxiété se serrant, se tordant, lui donnant des hauts le cœur.

« Stress ? Vous n'y êtes pas mademoiselle, ce n'est pas votre stress qui engendre tout ces symptômes, c'est votre grossesse. Félicitations, vous allez avoir un bébé. »

Les yeux écarquillées elle vit des lumières flotter dans son champ de vision, le combiné tomba de ses mains. Elle n'avait pas le temps d'être surprise car tout était devenu sourd, et son haut le cœur s'accentua. Elle se pencha en avant, emportée par un vertige et régurgita sur le sol le maigre contenu de son estomac. Qu'est ce qui lui était arrivé ?

Quelques minutes plus tard son malaise persistait, allongée sur son lit elle n'arrivait toujours pas à réaliser sa situation, et se sentait toujours aussi mal. Dans son rêve Jarod allait partir, alors que dans la réalité il avait déjà disparu.

Elle essaya de se calmer en respirant calmement. Il fallait qu'il la contacte au plus vite, pour qu'ils choisissent quoi faire. Car pas une seconde Mlle Parker doutait qu'il l'avait mise en cloque, il était le seul avec qui elle ne s'était pas protégée ses derniers mois. Qu'est-ce qu'ils leur étaient passé par la tête ? Et elle regrettait tellement à ce moment là ce qu'ils avaient fait qu'elle se sentait encore plus mal et torturée.

(Le rêve au départ est inspiré d'un vrai rêve que j'ai fait du caméléon, avec Mlle Parker qui poursuit Jarod dans la neige et qui cire : "Pouce !" comme dans la cour de récréation. J'aime pas trop ce que j'ai écrit ici, mais c'est fait, c'est à vous de juger, et je n'aurais pas le courage de changer de toute façon. J'attends vos commentaires :) )


	20. Major Charles

(Je voudrais tout d'abord vous remerciez pour vos nombreux commentaires, aussi bien des gens qui commentent régulièrement que ceux qui le font sans se connecter. Je ne peux pas vous envoyer de message, alors je vous remercie ici :). La diversité des lecteurs me fait plaisir, et la régularité des autres aussi ! Franchement merci, je m'attendais pas à autant de commentaires au début de la publication, alors voilà, je suis très heureuse !

Sinon, je veux juste vous signaler qu'il y a pas beaucoup de chances pour que vous aimiez beaucoup ce chapitre, et je l'ai retouché à la dernière minute. Mais le prochain chapitre est le tout premier que j'avais écrit, et j'en suis très fière, alors soyez patients :))

Le Major Charles avait toujours été un homme organisé. Son passé d'aviateur lui avait permis d'optimiser ses habitudes d'organisation au service de l'armé. Mais cette fois il mettait à profit ses aptitudes pour la répartition des tâches, mais aussi son efficacité et son grand sang froid pour sa famille.

Car le manoir dans lequel trois générations vivaient nécessitait une discipline, de sa part notamment. Cette maison était un rêve qui devenait réalité. Les membres de sa famille que le Centre lui avait enlevé, vivaient tous, à l'exception de Kyle son fils mort, aux côté de ceux qui avait été ajoutés, dont Ethan et Gemini. Chaque jour qui passait à une vitesse folle, il se consacrait un maximum à son entourage. Il apprenait à Jarod à être père, aidait Emilie à être plus soigneuse, Ethan à se socialiser, et apportait à chacun un traitement particulier. Bien sur au départ tout ça le bouleversait, il était devenu un célibataire presque endurci, et retrouver sa femme après tant d'années les avaient profondément changés. Pas qu'il ne s'aimaient plus, mais plutôt qu'il devaient réapprendre à aimer, car quand le temps passe et on a tendance à idéaliser le passé, et oublier les petits conflits qui arrivent de temps à autre.

Le Major Charles n'avait jamais assez de temps pour tout le monde, mais ces dernières semaines il avait un peu négligé Jarod qui semblait vivre le grand tournant plus intensément que les autres.

Déjà il avait adopté un petit garçon qui venait tout droit du Centre, et qui était toujours au milieu de ses préoccupations. Et puis il n'avait pas de relation sentimentale stable, parfois il sortait le soir et rentrait le lendemain avec un vêtement en moins, et l'esprit totalement ailleurs. Il revenait à lui lorsqu'il voyait son petit garçon,s'illuminant de bonheur, mais Jarod semblait habité par un fantôme. Le père de famille était sur que son fils ne restait jamais avec la même femme, car après ses sorties son téléphone portable n'arrêtait pas de sonner sans que Jarod décroche, et le numéro n'était jamais le même. Son fils filait un mauvais coton, et le Major ne voulait pas qu'il devienne un mauvais gars qui traite mal les gens.

De plus Jarod l'inquiétait car il avait repris ses activités de justicier deux semaines plus tôt et elles s'étaient conclues par un bateau coulé et un contact avec Mlle Parker à qui il n'avait pas reparlé depuis trois mois. Le Major n'aimait pas l'idée que son fils mette en danger la couverture qu'ils s'étaient créés pour aider des gens, car il estimait qu'il y avait d'autres moyens de le faire.

Le bac de linge sous le bras, il monta à l'étage dans la grande chambre dans laquelle Jarod et Nathan dormaient.

« Voilà tes affaires, je te laisse le panier là, tu descendras tes habits avec.

- Oui papa. »

Jarod était assis par terre avec son fils qu'il tenait debout par les aisselles. Il n'avait pas l'air bien alors le grand-père se mit sur le tapis avec eux.

« Qu'est ce qu'il ne va pas mon fils ? »

Jarod leva la tête, et assis Nathan sur le sol pour parler.

« J'ai appelé Mlle Parker et elle est enceinte. » Le major leva les sourcils et demanda :

« Mais pourquoi... Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé Jarod ? En quoi ça te concerne ?

- Et bien elle dit que je suis le père, et je la crois. Je sais qu'elle a eu d'autres relations entre temps, mais tu sais elle fait attention en général, sauf qu'avec moi non, alors... En puis les dates coïncident. »

Le Major Charles le regarda, abasourdit, et tenta à nouveau d'y voir plus clair :

« Mais c'est arrivé quand ?

- Il y a trois mois, quand je suis allé à l'hôpital pour Nathan, elle était là.

- Et c'est que maintenant qu'elle s'aperçoit qu'elle est enceinte ?

- Oui, elle pensait que les symptômes étaient une conséquence du stress. Papa, puisque je te dit que je suis le père ! J'en suis sur. Mais je ne sais pas quoi faire, on est perdus...

- Elle peux mentir. » Jarod le regarda, vexé. Nathan pleura alors il le prit sur ses genoux et répondit :

« Papa, je sais que tu veux me protéger mais elle n'a aucune raison de faire ça.

- Pour t'attirer dans ses filets peut-être.

- Bon, tu as gagné, quand il ou elle naîtra je ferait tout les tests de paternité du monde si tu as envie ! » Cette fois Jarod était énervé, et il ne le cachait plus. Il se leva avec Nathan qui pleurait encore dans les bras, et se rendit dans le couloir en direction de la salle de bain. Il prit un mouchoir et espérait qu'à son retour dans sa chambre son père n'y serait plus, mais ce ne fut pas le cas.

« Je suis désolé Jarod, je n'aurais pas dû insister comme ça. C'est juste que je ne comprend pas pourquoi tu lui fait confiance comme ça sur certaines choses, et cette situation est très inquiétante.

- Je te pardonne... Mais tu ne t'es jamais demandé comment j'ai retrouvé maman à la gare ?

- Et bien pas vraiment... Quel rapport ?

- C'est elle qui m'avait donné la piste, voilà pourquoi je lui fait confiance. Je sais qu'elle est capable de tout, mais en même temps c'est une bonne personne, et elle écoute son cœur de temps à autre. » Le Major Charles repensa à la cellule où il avait été enfermé la fois où le Centre l'avait capturé, et qu'elle était venue le tuer pour venger sa mère. Il aurait pu mourir si elle n'avait pas accepté de l'écouter. Mais tout de même ce pistolet pointé sur lui restait un mauvais souvenir. Il avait peur que Jarod aime la femme qu'il aimerait qu'elle soit, et pas la personne qu'elle était vraiment.

« Est-ce que tu ressens quelque chose pour cette femme Jarod ?

- Ça se voit tant que ça ? » Cette fois le Major sourit franchement et tapota l'épaule de son fils. Il fallait qu'il soit près de lui.

«Mais j'ai peur de ce qu'il va arriver, elle pourrais décider de ne pas le garder, et je dois être de son côté, quoiqu'il arrive. Et si elle veux avoir cet enfant, qu'est-ce qui me dit qu'elle voudra de moi ?

-Je te soutiendrais pour tout ce que tu feras d'accord ? Quelque soit votre décision. Mais tu dois me promettre deux choses d'accord ?

- D'accord, lesquelles ?

- De te méfier, d'imaginer l'avenir que pourrait avoir un enfant de vous deux dans ce monde, et de descendre ton linge à temps car sinon tu vas encore retarder la lessive pour tout le monde.

- Ça fait trois choses. »

Jarod serra son fils dans ses bras et le posa dans son parc à jouets, pensif...

(Alors, vous en pensez quoi ? [: )


	21. Le tournant

Elle alluma une cigarette, la seule qu'elle s'était permise depuis une éternité. Elle sentit de la culpabilité lors de la première bouffée, les campagnes de prévention ayant fait leur effet, mais la décision qu'elle venait de prendre était peut-être la plus importante de sa vie. Ce n'est pas ça qui allait détruire sa santé, d'autres y avaient survécu.

Ses mains tremblaient, le parking était pratiquement vide. Une voiture grise métallique l'attendait à dix mètres de là. Mais elle avait besoin de se retrouver seule avant d'avoir affaire au chauffeur. Le soleil de la fin du printemps l'éblouissait, et les larmes que ses yeux contenaient rendaient sa vision trouble. La cigarette était à peine entamée qu'elle l'écrasa contre le sol brûlant. La chaleur ambiante ajoutait à son malaise un sentiment d'étouffement. Pourtant elle savait ce qu'elle avait à faire du moins en partie, et ce n'était pas si mal.

La voiture grise n'avait pas bougé, mais elle sentait qu'il était temps de rentrer. Si elle restait sur ce parking les larmes qui s'étaient évaporés de ses yeux allaient resurgir.

Il fallait surtout ne rien laisser transparaître.

Assise dans la voiture elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait totalement sous-estimé les émotions qui la traversaient à ce moment. Elle en voulait à lui, elle, l'univers, pour ce qu'elle vivait. La colère, la tristesse, et un grand malaise intérieur la submergeait.

Jarod la regardait de biais. En réalité il n'osait pas vraiment lui faire face. D'habitude il savait exactement comment se comporter, mais cette fois c'était diffèrent.

Il aurait préféré qu'elle garde le bébé, et elle le savait. La déception et la tristesse d'avoir perdu cette chance d'avoir un enfant d'elle le possédait. Il aurait tellement aimé que, plus que leur passé et leur destin, leur vies soient liés à jamais.

Bien sur il y avait déjà Nathan, mais elle le considérait encore comme son frère, et il n'était son père que depuis peu de temps. Elle pensait pouvoir encore s'en détacher.

Mais bon, il avait promis de la soutenir quelque soit sa décision, alors il devrait faire avec. Il savait que ce sentiment allait s'effacer avec le temps, et même si c'était dur, lui imposer un enfant dont elle ne voudrait pas aurait été pire. Faire un enfant à une femme pour la garder est très loin d'être la solution, c'est au contraire la porte ouverte à tout les maux. C'était comme ça, ils n'auraient pas de bébé ensemble, il ne lui restait plus qu'à enterrer ses rêves de famille unie, et de reprendre un cours de vie aussi normal qu'il puisse avoir.

Jarod mit le contact, ouvrit la fenêtre de son côté et parti vers la maison de Mlle Parker.

Après être arrivés dans la maison il lui dira au revoir et il disparaîtra à jamais, la laissant à sa vie. Il avala sa salive à cette pensée.

Au feu rouge il tourna la tête vers elle et constata qu'elle était aussi tourmenté que lui. Il ne pouvait pas imaginer ce que c'était d'avorter. Certes, ce n'était pas un enfant qu'elle avait eu dans son corps, mais ça restait la possibilité d'un avenir. Un condensé de leurs deux A.D.N qui aurait pu grandir en elle, et devenir une personne. Un coup du sort incroyable aussi, quand on pense aux très maigres chances qu'ils avaient de concevoir un enfant.

Cet avortement était pour lui un autre virage dans sa vie qu'elle n'avait pas pris, mais il se sentait coupable de lui avoir fait vivre ça. Après tout cette situation n'était enviable à personne, et il avait le meilleur rôle.

Si elle avait gardé le fœtus elle aurait dû élever un enfant seule, et peut-être même caméléon, ce qui n'aurait pas passé inaperçu auprès du Centre. Ou elle aurait pu partir vivre clandestinement avec lui, Nathan et sa famille. Mais dans ce cas, qu'est ce qui aurait assuré Jarod qu'elle l'aimait vraiment ? Elle aurait pu vivre la solution comme imposée et lui en vouloir pour toujours. Devenir sa prisonnière en quelque sorte, sans possibilité de vivre indépendamment de lui.

Voilà pourquoi il se sentait coupable, il l'avait mise enceinte par négligence et elle se retrouvait devant un choix presque pré-fait par les circonstances. Comme toujours.

Elle avait le visage tourné vers la fenêtre et essayait de se concentrer tant bien que mal sur le paysage que les quartiers de Blue Cove lui offraient. Jamais son voisinage ne lui avait semblé aussi peuplé d'enfants et d'aires de jeux. Depuis qu'elle habitait ici il lui semblait d'ailleurs ne les avoir jamais vus. Elle sentait le regard de Jarod sur elle mais ne tourna pas la tête.

Lorsqu'elle sortit de la voiture son sac contre elle, elle s'engouffra dans l'allée qui menait à la porte d'entrée. Des milliers de pensés l'assaillaient mais elle s'accrochait un maximum à sa colère et se concentrait sur ses actes. Elle savait qu'il la suivait de près car elle pouvait sentir son ombre de fin d'après midi sur elle, comme un poids près à lui tomber sur la tête.

Entrée dans la maison elle s'essaya à sa table et le regarda enfin depuis que tout cela avait commencé. Et elle réalisa avec la manière rapide et incisive des révélations que tout cela n'est pas plus de sa responsabilité que de la sienne. Il semblait aussi perdu qu'elle, mais la culpabilité peignait son visage.

« Ce n'est pas de ta faute. » Il grimaça, semblait avoir du mal à la croire.

Pourquoi diable fallait-il qu'il prenne toujours tout sur lui ?

« Je suis pourtant désolé pour ce qui t'arrive. Personne ne devrait avoir à faire ça. »

C'est alors que la tristesse la submergea, lui tordant le ventre. Des sueurs froides la submergeait, terrifiée par la situation. Il ressentit ce malaise et s'assit à côté d'elle, calculant si il fallait mieux suivre son instinct et la prendre dans ses bras, ou lui servir un verre de scotch. Elle mit sa tête dans ses mains, et les coudes sur la table. Jarod aurait pu rester des heures à côté d'elle à attendre que quelque chose se passe. De toute façon il avait tout son temps. Elle ne bougeait pas, les cheveux cachant en partie son visage.

Il en profitait pour la détailler encore plus, comme si qu'il ne l'avait pas assez fait avant. Il aimait son front et ses sourcils, toujours si expressifs. Ses cheveux sentaient bon, et sa peau était lisse. Il aimait ses doigts, qui se crispaient un peu trop à son goût. Il aimait ses lèvres, bien placés, avec un belle forme et taille. Et surtout si agréables à embrasser d'après son souvenir. Il aimait ses coudes aussi, sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi il les trouvaient harmonieux. Peut-être était-ce à cause de sa silhouette longiligne. Elle avait une taille fine, de longues jambes fines et musclés, et des poignets fins aussi. Il adorait aussi ses seins, ses pommettes, son nez. En réalité il aurait pu énumérer tout ce qu'il aimait chez elle pendant longtemps, mais il n'aurait pas eu besoin de la voir pour ça.

D'une part sa mémoire photographique lui permettait de la voir sans la regarder, et deuxièmement parce qu'il aimait chez elle n'était pas que physique. Parfois il se demandait si les qualités qu'il lui attribuait était réelles ou fantasmés. Mais parfois ce que Mlle Parker ne faisait pas, comme lorsqu'elle ne le poursuivait pas alors qu'elle le pourrait, en disait aussi long sur elle que ce qu'elle faisait. Il ne comprenait rien a cette femme, mais ne voulait pas.

Lui qui aimait toujours tout comprendre et connaître, ne voulait pas savoir ce qu'elle allait faire, il voulait être toujours surpris, ou déçu par elle. C'était toujours une source d'émotions fortes.

Sa contemplation lui avait fait oublier pendant quelques temps sa douleur, mais Mlle Parker avait relevé la tête et le regardait avec ses yeux qui l'avaient fasciné et déstabilisé tant de fois.

« Je ne l'ai pas fait, je n'ai pas pu.»

Il cru ne pas comprendre. C'était comme se réveiller. Elle avait choisit de lui dire sans introduire, parce qu'il n'y avait pas vraiment de façon de le faire.

Il fit une drôle de grimace de surprise, sa main tomba de l'épaule de Mlle Parker, ne sachant pas comment réagir. « Quoi ? » Il se remit vite de sa surprise pour réaliser ce qui se passait. Elle n'avait pas avorté, elle allait avoir son enfant. Il était si stupéfié, mais ne se sentait pas pour autant soulagé. Son sentiment de culpabilité ne s'était pas envolé, même s'il n'avait finalement pas raté cette occasion inespérée d'être à nouveau père ! Rien n'était programmé, mais il s'en foutait totalement.

Elle lui attrapa la main, pensant qu'il lui en voulait :

«J'allais le faire, mais... »

Elle le regarda dans les yeux et dit d'une voix tremblante :

« Je ne sais pas si j'ai le droit de t'imposer cette situation, mais j'ai décidé de choisir ! De ne pas laisser le Centre décider pour moi. Ils ne feront rien à cet enfant s'ils ne savent pas d'où il vient, et je n'ai pas envie de les laisser m'enlever ça.»

Malgré l'air confiant elle affichait, elle avait encore beaucoup d'inquiétudes mais il n'émettait aucune protestation. Enfaîte il était encore surpris qu'elle ait fait ce choix sur son destin. C'était pourtant ce qu'il s'obstinait à lui répéter depuis des mois, voire les années. Et voilà qu'elle l'avait fait, qu'elle avait vraiment choisit. Ce n'était pas parfait, mais cette décision allait changer leurs vies,

ce n'était pas idéal, mais ça lui convenait pour le moment. De plus l'espoir qu'elle accepte de partager sa vie était tenace, et avec ce temps gagné elle pourrait décider de le faire sans qu'elle se sente piégée.

« D'accord. Je suis toujours avec toi. Mais qu'allons nous faire maintenant ? » Elle baissa les yeux, réalisant à quel point la situation allait être compliquée. Chaque jour qui passait l'éloignait du schéma chat-souris, et ça lui faisait de plus en plus peur. Comment allait-elle faire pour poursuivre Jarod en bonne et due forme avec un gosse à partager ? Elle soupira, le regardant en face. Elle aurait pu ne rien lui dire, lui faire croire qu'elle avait avorté, le laisser partir pour toujours, et s'occuper de l'enfant sans lui. Mais elle avait choisit de l'impliquer malgré tout, même si ça compliquait tout. Elle s'appuya contre le dos de sa chaise, la tristesse dans les yeux. Elle se sentait coincée, mais le cœur serré elle répondit :

« Écoute Jarod, si tu rentrais t'occuper de ton fils, et on parlera de ça un autre jour, j'ai besoin de sommeil la journée a été longue. Je te promet que tu ne sera jamais exclu, mais je n'arrive plus à réfléchir pour le moment. »

Il accepta cette réponse, et pris ses affaires. Il était heureux malgré tout ses questionnements. Malgré tout les problèmes engendrés par cette grossesse, il les analyserait tous les uns après les autres, dans le calme et trouvera une solution. Même si il sentait qu'il n'y avait pas grand espoir pour lui. Il pensa au fait qu'elle avait choisit, et c'était vraiment un choix, d'avoir un enfant de lui. Il voulait s'attarder sur la pensée... Debout prêt de la porte il allait ouvrir lorsqu'il se retourna vers Mlle Parker. Elle l'observait de sa chaise, avec un regard pensif, très préoccupée.

« Je ne vais pas disparaître aujourd'hui tu sais. C'était le plan, mais le plan a changé, on va en trouver un nouveau.

- Je sais Jarod, je suis juste... Je ne sais pas. » Elle regarda la table, l'esprit ailleurs, puis se leva soudainement.

«Attends, j'ai oublié de te donner quelque chose ! » Elle se rendit vers sa chambre, et Jarod l'attendit. Il aurait pu en profiter pour s'éclipser discrètement, mais ne le fit pas et attendait devant la porte. Plus les secondes passèrent plus il se sentait éloigné d'elle. Peut-être était-ce une prédiction sur leur avenir... Elle revint avec un tee-shirt blanc au col en forme de v.

« Tu m'as dit que Nathan aime mon odeur, tu lui donneras ça. » Il la regarda amusé. Elle sentit le regard et lui dit froidement :

« Je me passerais de tes commentaires Jarod.

- Je n'ai fait encore aucun commentaire. » Il marqua une pause et s'attarda sur le regard de Mlle Parker. « Tu permets que je te prennes quelque chose avant de partir ? »

Il avait déjà eu l'idée lorsqu'il l'avait regardé tout à l'heure, et avant dans la voiture. Il avait toujours cette idée qui traînait dans un coin de sa tête. Il se demanda si c'était le cas pour elle aussi. Ce n'était pas vraiment un comportement qui lui ressemblait mais après toujours, c'est dur de savoir ce qu'il nous ressemble quand on est un caméléon. Et puis dernièrement il n'était pas souvent lui même. Peut-être était-ce parce qu'il avait presque arrêté d'endosser les identités des autres depuis qu'il avait retrouvé sa mère. Ça ne lui ressemblait pas d'être juste Jarod, il aurait fallu qu'il soit quelqu'un d'autre pour être lui-même. Pour se sentir libre aussi. Alors mettre sa main sur le dos de Mlle Parker était peut-être quelque chose que faisait Jarod. Mettre l'autre derrière sa tête en était peut-être une autre. L'embrasser était quelque chose que faisait Jarod aussi.

Or Mlle Parker, elle ne se laissait pas embrasser, c'est ce qu'elle faisait. Elle préféra repousser Jarod pour lui faire face :

« Jarod !» Elle le regardait dans les yeux, resta la bouche ouverte, perdue, et finalement ne trouva pas d'arguments pour protester. Il était là, la regardant avec envie, semblant déconcerté par son rejet. Les mains toujours sur son torse elle regarda ses lèvres encore humides à cause du baiser.

Alors elle mit sa main sur sa joue et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Elle ouvrit la bouche, et pensa assez clairement qu'elle avait envie de faire l'amour avec lui. Car il était un véritable humain, et un homme responsable. C'est ainsi que face à face, l'un contre l'autre, sur un mur de désaccord, avec la force de la passion et l'énergie électrique de l'air, Mlle Parker et Jarod firent l'amour pour la deuxième fois.

(J'espère tellement que ça vous a plu ! J'avais hésité à vous le couper en deux mais vous n'auriez pas eu l'ascenseur émotionnel souhaité. Tout ça est le résultat d'une hésitation tenace, j'ai finalement tranché. Pour la petite histoire c'est le premier chapitre écrit, et le plus retouché de tous. Je l'aime bien, c'est comme ça. Il reste un super court -vraiment court- chapitre, et le dernier, aussi long que celui là je dirait, et c'est fini. Si vous voulez vous détendre avant lundi, voici ma chaîne Youtube : user/thencis56 , j'ai fait des vidéos parodies du Caméléon il y a pas mal de temps, si ça vous intéresse... J'attends vos commentaires, les retours sur ce chapitre sont très importants pour moi !)


	22. Au moment où

« Au moment où elle a posé les yeux sur Jarod, j'ai su que j'avais perdu ma petite fille à jamais. »

C'est la phrase qu'avait retenu Lyle des lettres que son père avait envoyé à Catherine lorsque la communication dans le couple était au plus bas.

Mr. Parker y expliquait son désaccord suite aux décisions qu'elle avait prises pour favoriser la sortie d'enfants du Centre, et la rencontre entre Jarod et leur fille. La lettre contenait aussi des informations sur les rouleaux, certainement tout ce que savait Mr. Parker sur le sujet d'ailleurs.

La lettre fut trouvée par Gérald dans les archives d'un hôpital où avait été suivie Catherine suite à des blessures infligés par Raines. Elle y était retourné deux fois pour des fils et pansements. Peut-être y avait-elle trouvé quelqu'un pour parler...

C'est en enquêtant sur sa sœur que son nettoyeur avait trouvé cette piste. Mlle Parker n'avait pas fait de recherches poussés sur cette époque sombre car au moment où elle avait croisé l'affaire elle souhaitait seulement trouver qui avait tué leur mère. C'est pourquoi elle n'avait pas découvert cette lettre.

Ce qui étonnait Lyle, c'est l'attachement dont semblait faire preuve son père pour sa mère. Il ne semblait avoir de l'affection pour elle, même si sa lettre avait été faite pour la décourager de son projet. Le fait que Mr Parker ait laissé ses sentiments diriger sa lettre, ce qui devait peut-être arriver ponctuellement à l'époque, l'avait fait dévoiler beaucoup de ses secrets sur papier.

Or maintenant, c'était Lyle qui possédait la lettre. Cet avantage lui donnait un pouvoir incroyable, il pourra sûrement prendre la tête du Centre. Mais cela ne l'intéressait pas, du moins pas tout de suite. La lettre avait révélé des choses qui l'obligeaient à rendre une visite à sa sœur pour le moins désagréable. Si ce qu'il soupçonnait depuis quelques semaines s'avérait être vrai elle allait avoir de gros problèmes.

(Chapitre court, je vous l'ai pas caché. Je dois vous avouer que j'étais à deux doigts, mais vraiment à deux doigts, j'avais déjà mis un texte pour le faire, d'envoyer le prochain chapitre par mail et MP à ceux qui se signalent, car j'avoue être dégoûtée du nombre de commentaires par rapport au nombre de vues. Quand je sais que au moins 40 personnes suivent l'histoire, et que moins d'une dizaine commentent juste pour se signaler, ça m'agace. Ça veux vraiment dire que beaucoup ne se bougent pas le petit doigt. C'est pas le nombre de commentaires qui compte pour moi, mais pas proportion de retours. Et si vous n'aimez pas j'aurais aussi aimé le savoir. Bref, j'ai quand même pris la décision de publier la suite vendredi (ou plus tard, je sais pas si j'aurais le temps...) quand j'ai repensé à La Médiatrice, Juste-Un-Lien, dernièrement Briseis72, et bien sur les Guests anonyme mais pas moins importants, qui ont pris la peine de donner leur avis. Vous avez droit de le faire, alors je vous encourage à profiter de ce droit, parce que si vous donnez votre avis je peux avoir les outils nécessaires pour continuer si il m'en reprend l'envie.

Pour tout les "guest" qui ont commenté, merci, je n'ai jamais pu vous le dire, parce que je peux pas deviner qui vous êtes bien sur, mais ça m'a toujours fait plaisir, c'est un geste qui touche et qui se perd.)


	23. Le départ

(**Je voudrais prendre d'abord un peu de temps pour répondre à vos derniers commentaires.** Déjà je voudrais remercier tout le monde d'avoir lu cette histoire, et de l'avoir suivie. Franchement si j'avais lu un truc pareil j'aurais lâché au bout d'une semaine, c'est trop long, non mais, je suis sadique de traîner autant sur la longueur... Sinon, oui, j'ai été dure envers vous dans le dernier chapitre, j'en suis désolée, mais vous avez vu, je publie ce chapitre finalement ! Ça m'a quand même beaucoup aidée d'avoir vos commentaires, c'est très intéressant ! Sinon, je me doutait qu'il y avait des fautes grammaticales, mais j'ai beau me relire, je ne les vois jamais. Mais je sais qu'il y en a, je connais mes lacunes. Et puis personne ne l'a jamais relue, j'aurais dû, pour la prochaine fois si j'en fait une autre. :) Beaucoup me disent que Jarod est lâche ou passif dans cette fanfiction, c'est vrai, je pense que ça vient du fait que je n'ai jamais vraiment réussi à me projeter dans ce personnage; c'est une drôle d'histoire, mais oui, du coup il est passif. Et puis pour l'avortement, je me suis dit qu'il ne voulait surement pas remuer le couteau dans la plaie, et qu'il devait en avoir un peu marre de l'obliger à toujours ouvrir les yeux, comme dans la scène de dispute dans le premier chapitre de l'hôpital. Moi j'aurais perdu patience avec elle depuis belle lurette ! Faut que j'arrête de m'épancher, mais je voulais encore vous remercier pour avoir lu ce pavé. Vous êtes géniaux !

**Pour ce chapitre, qui est le dernier, je tiens à prévenir, il est violent,** je venais de regarder Kill Bill, les deux volumes, alors mon inspiration était complètement dégoûtante, sanguinaire, et violente ! Et vous allez être déçus, je le sens, car je laisse des choses un peu en plan dans cette fin, mais ça devrait aller. Bref, bonne lecture !)

**Mlle Parker rentrait d'une longue journée de travail.** La pression incessante que mettait Raines sur ses épaules combinés à ses propres problèmes lui donnaient la migraine. Elle se rendit directement vers sa salle de bain où elle se rafraîchit le visage. En se voyant dans le miroir elle eu la courte impression d'y voir sa mère. Elle secoua la tête et mis la serviette de bain sur son visage. L'impression d'être dans un corps étranger la suivait du matin au soir. Le monde lui semblait faux, comme dans un rêve éveillé, et tout ses membres étaient endormis. Sauf son estomac qui lui donnait des hauts le cœur à longueur de temps.

Alors qu'elle reposait sa serviette sur le séchoir elle entendit un bruit dans le salon. Elle espérait qu'il s'agissait de Jarod, car il était partit la veille en lui posant une question, et elle avait enfin trouvé une réponse.

Elle sortit de la salle de bain, mais pas trop rapidement, il ne fallait pas qu'il se fasse des idées. C'était Mlle Parker après tout, pas n'importe laquelle de ses filles qui devaient le draguer de temps en temps.

Sauf que dans le salon ce fut Lyle qui l'accueillit, un revolver à la main.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais là Lyle ? Je ne t'ai pas dit d'entrer !

- Je me suis... octroyé ce droit. Tu n'es donc pas heureuse de me voir ?, dit-il avec un sourire.

- Pas vraiment, surtout quand tu as un revolver pointé sur moi.

- Tiens, c'est drôle, ça me rappelle cette fois sur ce port... Tu avais une arme pointé sur moi il me semble. On dirait que les rôles s'inversent.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux ?

- Je pense que tu me dois la vérité petite sœur.

- Quelle vérité ? »

Il avait un ton de voix faussement nonchalant qui masquait à peine son agressivité. Il la fixait avec ses yeux froids, un sourire en coin. Elle voulait gagner du temps, prendre son arme. Enfaîte elle ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'elle allait faire, et ne savait même pas de quoi il parlait.

« Je sais que tu as couché avec Jarod. Je sais que tu as trahit ta famille. »

Mlle Parker commença à rire jaune, ne voulant pas vraiment croire ce qu'il disait. Après tout il ne pouvait pas l'avoir découvert, pas aussi vite. Elle recula, faisant non de la tête.

« Non, tu devrais vérifier tes sources, car je n'ai pas fait ça. »

Lyle tapa du pied, énervé par ce qu'il savait être un mensonge.

« Va dans la salle de bain, et coule un bain. » Elle leva le menton, hésitant sur la démarche à suivre, si elle devait obéir ou partir, en risquant une balle dans le dos. Mais elle eu une pensée pour l'être qui grandissait malgré elle dans son ventre, et décida de couler ce bain. Ils traversèrent la chambre pour être tout les deux dans la salle de bain, Lyle pointant toujours son pistolet sur elle, lorsqu'il décida de mettre fin au silence qui s'était installé entre eux :

« Je sais que tu as couché avec le caméléon. Tu me déçois beaucoup, je pensais que tu partageais nos convictions.

- Quelles convictions Lyle ? Celles qui disent qu'on peut priver un homme de sa vie parce qu'il pourrait être utile pour une entreprise qui a pour but de tuer ?

- C'est les affaires qui veulent ça !

- Que c'est bien de griller les cerveaux des enfants pour aider ses recherches ? Ce sont ces convictions qui ont amené notre père à cacher tes crimes cannibales ? Ou tu parles des convictions contre celles ma mère se battait et qui l'ont tué ? »

Il la regarda avec mépris, dégoûté par ses paroles. Tout ce qu'elle disait était à vomir, il était impossible qu'elle puisse être sa sœur... C'était un traître.

« J'espère qu'il t'a bien baisé pour que tu dises des âneries pareilles. » Elle le fusilla du regard, à quoi il répondit en collant son canon contre le bas de son ventre, respirant sur son visage.

« Va dans le bain. » Mlle Parker fronça des sourcils, premièrement dégoûtée par la seule vue de son frère, et deuxièmement déconcerté par sa demande. Elle hésita une nouvelle fois sur ce qu'elle devait faire, mais Lyle lui donna un coup de poing dans le ventre :

« Va dans le bain, maintenant ! » Elle ferma les yeux pour ne pas montrer sa douleur et se mit debout dans la baignoire. Il lui donna les menottes qu'il avait dans la poche de son costume et lui ordonna de les mettre. Elle mis les menottes et Lyle les serra si fort que la circulation était presque coupée. Mais elle se demandait surtout si il allait vraiment tirer, ou si tout ceci n'était qu'un bluff.

« Qu'est ce que tu veux Lyle ?

- Je veux que tu avoues ta faute, c'est la seule façon que tu as de te faire pardonner. Après on discutera de ce qu'on pourra faire.

- Que j'avoue quoi ? Que j'ai couché avec Jarod ? On dirait que tu le sais déjà de toute façon.

- Et pour notre frère ?

- De quoi tu parles ?

- Et bien celui que tu as donné à Jarod. Je peux constater qu'il n'est pas ici en tout cas . »

Pourquoi parlait-il de ça ?

« Je l'ai fait adopter, ça n'a rien avoir avec lui. Tu devrais revoir tes informations Lyle. » Il eu un drôle de tic à l'œil qui n'annonçait rien de beau. Lyle avait le calme des fous, celui qui donne la chair de poule. Il brancha un sèche cheveux et le tenu au dessus du bain avec la main gauche, puis l'alluma.

« Dit la vérité, ou je lâche le sèche cheveux dans l'eau. Je ne plaisante pas. »

Son regard en tout cas ne plaisantait pas. Elle le regardait, les pieds dans l'eau, se demandant comment elle allait sortir de là.

« Je l'ai donné à Jarod. » Cette phrase eu l'effet d'une bombe. Lyle jeta le sèche cheveux contre le miroir, qui se brisa dans un grand fracas, et donna une gifle à Mlle Parker, qui claqua avec les bruits de verres qui tombaient dans le lavabo.

« Comment as-tu pu ? C'était mon fils ! » Elle le regarda, serrant les poings maintenant glacés derrière son dos. Il fallait qu'elle reste clame, qu'elle trouve un moyen de sortir sans se prendre une balle de ce malade. Il respirait fort, et sa mâchoire se serrait continuellement, tout ses membres étaient tendus par la colère.

« Tu as de la chance, tu as vraiment de la chance, car aujourd'hui j'ai décidé de pardonner. Tu n'as qu'à te mettre à genoux dans le bain. Pour mon fils, je le récupérais lorsque j'attraperais Jarod.

- Si tu me tues tu ne reverra plus jamais Jarod.

- Mais tu n'as pas écouté petite sœur ? Je ne vais pas te tuer, mais te pardonner. Sauf si tu essayes de t'échapper bien sur. Aller, baisse toi. » Elle se mit à genoux dans le bain, qui était remplit presque à ras bord. Mlle Parker n'avait pas d'issue, elle ne pouvait que faire ce que ce cinglé lui demandait. Il lui attrapa les cheveux, la contraignant à mettre la tête en arrière pour lui faire face, le dos serré.

« Donc je te pardonne d'avoir donné mon fils à Jarod. » Et il enfonça la tête de Parker dans l'eau vers l'avant.

Elle se débattit alors de toutes ses forces, mais ses mains liés et sa position n'étaient pas favorables à l'échappatoire. La tête sous l'eau elle voyait le fond blanc du bain, et s'y cognait dans le nuage de bulles venant de sa bouche. Ne pouvant plus respirer, sa cage thoracique était opprimée dans des convulsions, et plus elle se débattait plus ses membres lui faisaient mal. Elle sentait qu'à chaque secondes qui passaient comme des heures, elle perdait conscience. Les lucioles qui étaient apparues à cause du manque d'oxygène s'était transformés en la lumière d'un phare qui l'éblouissait.

C'est alors que Lyle lui tira la tête hors l'eau. Elle respira comme elle n'avait jamais respiré, ses pensés stoppés seul un sifflement qu'elle cru venir de sa gorge lui fit prendre conscience de l'endroit où elle était. C'était l'enfer.

« Je te pardonne d'avoir couché avec Jarod. »

Elle le regarda, essayant de cacher son effroi. Et il recommença.

Il plongea sa tête dans l'eau, avec toute sa force, il sentant la haine dans sa poitrine, mais la contenait dans son esprit en se concentrant sur son geste. Il s'agissait d'appuyer sur sa tête assez longuement pour qu'elle perde presque conscience, et si possible qu'elle avale la tasse. Puis de bien tenir les cheveux pour la soulever afin qu'elle puisse l'entendre parler. Si il laissant trop la colère l'envahir il allait la tuer trop vite.

« Je te pardonne d'être enceinte de lui. »

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à replonger sa tête dans l'eau, Lyle vit alors sa main droite, avec laquelle il tenait l'arme pointée sur Mlle Parker, se déchirer par le milieu dans une giclée de sang. L'arme tomba dans le bain, et une douleur fulgurante le traversa, sa main cassé par la balle qui l'avait traversé en son milieu. Il lâcha la tête de sa sœur et attrapa son poignet. Le sang coulait sur son avant bras et ses doigts, et une flaque était sur le mur. Lyle tourna la tête vers la porte et y vit Jarod, le pistolet visant encore avec sa main devant lui, le regardant avec une haine sans pareil. Alors qui se retournait pour faire lui faire face, Lyle reçu une nouvelle balle lui traversa le genou. Il tomba alors en arrière, l'esprit vidé. Jarod continuait de marcher vers lui, l'arme pointée sur son épaule gauche il cria alors :

« Arrête ça ! Pitié ! » auquel le caméléon répondit par un coup de crosse dans la tête, et un coup de poing dans la figure. Et Jarod ne s'arrêta pas là, en lui donnant un autre coup de pied dans le genou, puis dans la hanche, ce qui l'allongea encore plus.

Lyle était maintenant sur le sol, inconscient. L'attaque rapide et efficace de Jarod avait réussit à le neutraliser pour un certain temps. Mlle Parker était à genoux dans le bain, incapable de se lever. Sa tête était tournée vers Lyle, son regard fixant son visage inconscient. Elle réalisa en reprenant ses esprits que le sang de son frère coulait dans sa salle de bain, et elle n'aurait pas le courage de s'approcher de la flaque. Comment avait-il pu engendrer un enfant si normal ? Et pour quelle obscure raison voulait-il le prendre ?

Elle entendit le pas lourd de Jarod entrer dans la pièce. Elle ne l'avait même pas entendu sortir. Il avait prit une pince pour la détacher, et l'aida à sortir du bain. Ses vêtement mouillés lui collaient à la peau, elle se tourna vers la porte pour se changer dans sa chambre.

Pendant ce temps Jarod attachait les pieds et mains de Lyle. Il avait le sentiment que c'était de sa faute, que si il aurait arrêté de la contacter le jour où il avait retrouvé sa mère qui de tout cela serait arrivé.

Il quitta la salle de bain pour retrouver Mlle Parker dans sa chambre, faisant une valise sur le lit qui était encore défait du matin.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

- Je pars, je pars de cette maison !

- Tu es sure ?

- Jarod, je ne veux plus jamais vivre ici, il y a trop de mauvais souvenirs pour que je m'y sente bien. » Elle arrêta de mettre des vêtements dans sa valise noire, et leva la tête vers lui.

« Je veux partir. » Elle avait un regard anxieux, se demandant si il comprenait ce qu'elle voulait.

« Est-ce que tu veux de mon aide ? J'ai dû mal à te la proposer après tout ce qui est arrivé. Si je ne t'avais pas aidé pour Nathan tout ça ne serais jamais arrivé.

- Si tu ne m'avais pas aidé on n'aurait jamais eu de fille.

- Comment sais-tu que c'est une fille ? » Elle baissa la tête sur sa valise, empilant ses derniers vêtements.

« Je le sais, c'est tout. Aide moi à fermer ça. » Il s'approcha lentement d'elle, se demandant si il ne rêvait pas. Il ne savait pas encore ce qu'elle voulait faire, et ce n'était pas sécurisant. Voulait-elle un passeport sous une autre identité, pour vivre de son côté ? Ou avec lui, sans qu'ils soient un couple ? Ou peut-être comme un couple ? Cette idée lui plaisait trop pour qu'elle soit possible. Après tout, il avait voulu toute sa vie retrouver sa famille, et c'était seulement il y a quelques mois que ce vœu s'était réalisé. Il croisa les doigts pour ne pas encore avoir à attendre toute sa vie.

Mlle Parker avait les deux mains appuyés sur la valise pour la maintenir fermée. Penché sur Jarod elle le regardait avec attention fermer la fermeture éclair, puis les boucles. Elle se leva, ils se firent face, et pour la première fois Jarod réalisa vraiment que Parker était un peu moins grande que lui, certainement parce que pour une fois elle n'avait pas ses talons. C'était une drôle de sensation.

« Jarod il faut qu'on trouve un carton, pour y mettre encore quelques affaires. » Il continuait de la fixer, incapable de la laisser passer pour aller chercher le reste de ses objets.

« Dis moi ce que tu veux faire.

- Prendre mes affaires.

- Non, pas ça. Où est-ce que tu veux aller après avoir fait tes valises ?

- Là où tu iras... Maintenant laisse moi passer. » Enfaîte il ne l'empêchait pas vraiment de passer, elle n'avait qu'à le contourner. Mais elle aussi avait besoin de le dire. Elle le regardait dans les yeux, il se mit de côté, et pendant qu'il se tournait elle l'embrassa, ses deux mains sur le torse, avant de partir vers le salon.

Quelques minutes passèrent, et Lyle était ficelé dans le bain. Toutes les affaires de Mlle Parker étaient rassemblés, car il faut avouer qu'elle ne possédait pas grand chose de personnel. Jarod se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée après avoir laissé un mot à l'attention du Centre.

Jarod n'ouvrit pas la porte, mais Gérald de l'extérieur, armé d'une mitrailleuse à l'épaule. Le nettoyeur n'ayant pas eu de nouvelles de Lyle lui signalant de venir chercher le corps, s'était armé avec son équipement personnel pour venir chez Mlle Parker. Ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'il vit Jarod, l'ennemi n°1 se tenir à l'entrée. Il commença à tirer dans un fracas sur le mur du fond en criant :

« Reculez tout de suite ou je descend tout le monde ! »

Le caméléon fit alors un grand pas en arrière, et Mlle Parker sorti en trombe sa chambre.

« Gérald, qu'est ce que vous faîtes ? » C'était ce nettoyeur complètement malade, qu'elle avait croisé au stand de tir avec des grenades. Il avait été recalé de l'armée, et pourtant semblait vivre toutes les guerres à chaque moment.

« Pourquoi l'Élu est dans votre salon Mlle Parker ? Ce n'est pas sa place, il devrait servir le Centre et votre famille !

- De quoi vous parlez ?

- Je sais ce que vous avez fait Mlle Parker. Vous avez couché avec lui, c'est pire qu'une trahison d'État. Et vous êtes même enceinte, avez-vous une idée de la gravité de la situation ?»

Elle ne pouvait que froncer les sourcils, car sa mitrailleuse était toujours pointée sur Jarod. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il faisait que Lyle et son dégénéré de lèche botte avait un tel dégoût pour ce qu'elle ressentait pour Jarod ? Lui non plus ne comprenait pas, ce n'était pas impardonnable, répugnant ou un quelconque sacrilège. Il semblerait que ces gens voulaient leur mort pour quelque chose qui les dépassaient totalement.

« Il ne faut pas que cet enfant grandisse. »

Cette fois-ci ils frémirent, mais aucun n'émirent de son, ayant peur d'envenimer la situation encore plus rapidement.

« Je pense que ce n'est pas pardonnable, contrairement à votre frère. Il croit plus en vous que moi, alors que lui désire vous accorder la possibilité de demander pardon, moi je ne veux que vous passer à tabac, pour vous faire comprendre les choses. Vous voyez je suis plus sage.» La mâchoire de Mlle Parker se serra. Finalement il fallait peut-être agir vite, il était totalement instable. Il allait les tuer, c'était sur.

« Jarod, il faut s'asseoir sur la chaise, et vite.» Il était coincé, sans aucun échappatoire, et prit alors une chaise pour s'asseoir. Gérald avait à sa ceinture une panoplie de matériels qu'il avait prévu pour ce jour. Il scotcha la caméléon à la chaise, la mitrailleuse pointée dans son dos.

« N'essayez pas d'agir d'une quelconque façon Mlle Parker, sinon je tire sur votre cher Jarod, et vous avec. Ça ne m'intéresse pas de le donner au Centre maintenant que vous vous êtes salie.»

Mlle Parker regretta amèrement de ne pas avoir pris son arme sur elle. Celle de Jarod était dans sa chambre, mais même si elle l'avait, ça ne changerait pas que des balles pouvaient traverser son corps à n'importe quel moment et arrêter son cœur. Jarod la regardait avec crainte et même si il avait le canon pointé sur lui, il semblait plus s'inquiéter de ce que pourrait faire Gérald à Parker qu'autre chose. Il y avait tellement de choses qu'ils n'avaient pas encore vécu ensembles qu'il donnerait son âme à ce monstre pour rester avec elle.

« Ne lui faîtes rien, elle est coupable de rien.

- Elle n'aurait jamais dû vous céder, voilà son tort. Maintenant son honneur et celui de sa famille est perdu. » Et sur ces mots le nettoyeur mis une bande sur la bouche de Jarod pour le faire taire, laissa son arme au sol et se leva vers Parker. A ce moment là elle couru vers sa chambre où se trouvait l'arme de Jarod, mais le malade la rattrapa. Il lui prit les épaules au passage de la porte et la fit tomber sur le sol dans un bruit sourd. Pour se défendre elle lui lui donna un coup de genou dans les cuisses, puis plaça ses doigts sur les orbites de Gérald. Mais le nettoyeur avait de bons réflexes et beaucoup de force. Il prit alors ses avants-bras et lui donna un coup de tête. Elle répliqua toujours sur le sol par un autre coup de genou dans les parties génitales, mais le nettoyeur n'eut pas la réaction de douleur attendue. Au lieu de ça il commença à se lever en appuyant son tibia droit sur les hanches de Parker. Elle leva le haut de son corps et lui donna un coup de poing droit, un gauche qui fit craquer son nez, puis elle lui cracha à la figure avant de tenter de lui arracher son œil gauche. Le gorille en retour lui donna une droite qui lui fit saigner la pommette. Il poussa alors le front de Mlle Parker vers l'arrière pour faire percuter sa tête contre le sol. Le son du choc était sinistre, et Jarod redoubla d'efforts pour se détacher de sa chaise dans le salon.

Mais la bataille continuait, elle réussit péniblement à garder conscience et lui prit les oreilles qu'elle tira comme jamais. Et un autre craquement sinistre venant de la tête de son agresseur signala qu'elle avait réussi à lui arracher ses oreilles, le sang qui gicla sur les murs et la porte le confirma. Il hurla, toujours au dessus d'elle, mais lui donna en même temps plusieurs coups de poings dans le torse et les côtes qui lui donnèrent des vertiges tellement la douleur était forte. Puis il ajouta, les côtés de la tête coulant du sang à flots vers son torse, un autre coup de poing dans la mâchoire qui lui coupa la lèvre. Parker encaissait bien et cette fois elle releva le haut de son corps pour serrer la gorge de Gérald. Mais grâce à sa force il enleva les mains de son cou et enfonça ses dents dans celui de Mlle Parker qui hurla pour rester consciente. Elle continua de lui donner des coups avec ses jambes, mais il ne semblait pas avoir les parties génitales habituelles chez un homme pour qu'elle puisse le faire souffrir.

C'est au moment où elle pensait ne plus tenir le coup qu'elle entendit une détonation, et vit l'arrière du crâne de Gérald exploser en morceau. Sa mâchoire se décrispa de sa veine, ses mains lâchèrent ses avants-bras et le sang de sa tête, son cerveau et ses os, tombaient sur les épaules et le torse de Parker. C'était Lyle qui se tenait debout dans la chambre, le corps encore enveloppé des câbles avec lesquels Jarod l'avait attaché, et qui venait de tuer sur son associé. Mais son projet n'était pas de sauver sa sœur, plutôt d'empêcher Gérald de faire ce qu'il considérait comme sa mission. Elle était à moitié inconsciente sur le sol, mais il fallait qu'elle se relève pour faire face à son jumeau. Le corps du nettoyeur était lourd mais elle réussi à le dégager, cherchant des forces en son enfant, et regarda Lyle dans les yeux.

« Va-t-en.

- Pas avant de t'avoir tuée, tu n'as pas demandé le pardon tout à l'heure.

- Je refuse de faire ça. » Elle sentit le sol se détacher sous elle, elle était encore prise d'un vertige, son visage la brûlait et elle était couverte de sang et chair.

« J'ai décidé de voir ma vie en face Lyle, et se faire quelque chose, de changer. J'ai décidé de ne plus jamais travailler pour le Centre, de ne plus jamais avoir à faire à des gens comme toi, et de faire quelque chose de bien pour moi même. Si tu as encore un problème avec ça, il va falloir faire avec, parce que je n'ai pas l'intention de mourir comme ça, en tout cas pas avec un enfant en moi. Tu me feras pas plier à tes délires Lyle. C'est fini pour moi cette vie de cinglé. »

Lyle leva le pistolet que Jarod avait emmené et s'apprêta à tirer dans la tête de sa sœur lorsqu'il fut transpercé dans tout le corps par une mitrailleuse. Des dizaines de balles firent sautiller son corps debout, comme un poisson frétillant, et le sang giclait des mètres devant. Mlle Parker regardait ses yeux révulsés avec presque indifférence. Son torse rouge tomba comme une pierre sur la moquette, et une tâche grandissait sur le sol à grande vitesse.

Après quelques secondes Jarod posa l'arme par terre, enjamba le corps de Gérald encore chaud et pris la valise de Parker pour la mettre dans le salon. Il l'aida à se relever, dans un silence profond, et elle enleva sa chemise ensanglantée, couverte de la chair encore chaude du nettoyeur.

Jarod l'aida à se laver dans la cuisine, car aucun n'avait envie de passer au dessus des deux corps dans la chambre pour accéder à la salle de bain. Quelques secondes plus tard ils démarrèrent la voiture. Elle portait le manteau de Jarod sur le dos, et lui essayait d'oublier qu'il avait tué un homme.

(Voilà, c'est fini ! Si vous voulez lire autre chose, je vous conseille "Si Lyle savait" de **La Médiatrice**, qui n'est pas fini, mais que j'adore ! Bon, allez-y, massacrer moi !)


End file.
